


The Other Road

by Mysticmcknight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Loki chooses to let Asgard have Thor as King even though he’s not ready; sadly Loki is proven right. In the after mass of Thor’s new rule, things evolve that lead to Loki having to hide, he chooses Midgard.





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Au of Thor, Midgard set during Iron Man II all else AU possible spoilers. Also, the first chapter is Loki-centric. As this is an AU, things in Iron man II do not go quite as you saw in the film.
> 
> Artist: illustrated by Lunanecromancer https: //new-avengers-comics.tumblr.com/  
> Please go and enjoy their art work that inspired this story.

Loki was at a crossroads with Thor’s coronation less than a week away. He’d tried to speak with this father to only be met with deafness, distance, and Odin’s perception of Loki being jealous. Of course the old man never realized what Loki was jealous about and it was not about being King. He’d tried his mother, who as per usual believed in all Odin did as if the old man was infallible; well he was completely blind when it came to Thor. Loki could not understand why…Why! Odin couldn’t see Thor’s arrogance, glory hunger and blood lust. But no, he wouldn’t hear about any alternatives such as have Thor act as only Regent, similar to what their mother did over the times Odin’s sleep occurred; no, Thor had to be King now.

 

Loki was heading down the corridor having once more trying to get his mother to at least hear and understand, but in this, she refused to hear, seeing only jealousy and not the true reason why. Loki had taken a vow, like Thor to always protect Asgard, Asgard’s needs first and foremost and Odin in his ‘wisdom’ was going to put a warmonger on the throne. Time was dwindling and soon it would be too late, and with no one listening, it was going to be up to Loki to fix this mess, as usual. The question was…should he?

 

He had a plan in mind, one that would prevent Thor from becoming King and make their father and mother see the truth, but it was risky and it could be interpreted as treason in the eyes of some. Loki stopped a few feet away from the intersection, and which direction he took next would determine what actions he would or would not put into motion. Head to his room, making it appear he was ‘sulking’ or forget it and go about his duties. Torn, Loki turned back a few steps and stepped out onto an upper balcony to think.

 

It wouldn’t take much overall, as Thor was full of himself and looking for any excuse for a good battle. The Frost Giants would be perfect tools, have them blatantly disrespecting Thor on his ‘Big Day’, would be just the nudge Loki needed to make Thor demonstrate for everyone what he sees. The question was still…should he?

 

Hearing the footsteps of several people coming, Loki cast a quick invisibility spell, and perched himself on the wide railing of the balcony, after all it wouldn’t be the first time he’d vanished under Hiemdall’s watch. He silently groaned when he heard it was the Idiots Four also known as Sif and the Warriors three. Lackeys, sycophants the lot of them always riding Thor’s shirttails not only for glory but prestige, position, and power. Sif was the worst as she was in love with Thor and truly believed that when the time came, he’d choose her, HER to be his queen. She was poison, has been for years, but no one saw it. She was the one who drove a wedge between him and his brother; he’d wished he’d been more skilled back in the day and able to do more than turn her golden locks to black. He’d done such a good job even mother couldn’t undo it; Loki was proud of his actions, but it backfired as does most actions he takes for revenge. She used it as proof that Loki, Thor’s little brother was ‘jealous’ of him being crowned prince. Thor believed her and his toadies, and the gap has only grown over the decades.

 

“I’m telling you, he won’t do anything,” Fandral was stating loudly, but quiet compared to Thor if he were present.

 

“Loki is a snake, you don’t really think he’d miss an opportunity to cause some commotion or disrupt Thor’s coronation?” Sif challenged back.

 

“No,” Fandral said, stopping so conveniently a foot from the entrance to the balcony Loki was hiding on. “The feast, without a doubt, but the ceremony, no, absolutely no,” Fandral said firmly.

 

Sif stopped to face Fandral. “He will and I know it.”

 

“Oh, I smell a wager,” Volstagg chuckled, holding a sack of mutton just like a snack bag, just finishing his current sample, tossing the bone out the door, unknowingly just missing Loki by half a foot.

 

“A wager?” Fandral repeats, a smile growing upon his face. “Yes, a wager.”

 

Sif is quiet for a long moment, then nods. “Okay, a wager.”

 

“Ah, the lass is confident,” Volstagg laughed, his mouth full.

 

“Stakes,” is all Hogun said.

 

“Alright, if, you cannot prove that Loki is responsible for any interruption or mischief during, I repeat during the coronation….then you my dear Lady Sif must spent…oh I say a week not being a warrior, but as one of the Queen’s, being Queen Mother by then, hand maidens. And to be clear, that means you dress, eat, act, and do everything they do…no weapons, no sparring, no being a warrior.” Fandral replied, a huge smugness upon his face. “It’ll be like a glimpse of what the Real Lady Sif is,” he laughed.

 

“What!” Sif snarled hand going to the hilt of her sword.

 

“Ah, it’s a wager, Sif,” Volstagg interjected as he placed his large greasy paw upon hers to prevent her drawing her weapon. “And it’s not like you can’t name your own terms.”

 

Loki was laughing quietly; he loved any opportunity to see her humiliated.

 

“Okay, fine,” Sif growled. “But, when I win, and I will. YOU, have to do the very same,” she replied and then her smile grew bigger and meaner. “That means, you also have to dress, eat, act and do Every thing, the Queen’s handmaidens do.”

 

Fandral looked shocked and horrified. “What? But…I’m…I’m a man. I…”

 

“Those are my terms, take them or leave them,” Sif replied, looking overconfident and smug herself.

 

“Note, it must be proven that Loki as responsible,” Hogun as usual being the voice of reason.

 

Volstagg laughed so hard he had to swallow and stop eating if he didn’t want to choke. “You’ll look good I think in a nice pale blue…Lady…Fandral,” he broke into more laughter, so hard his eyes began to water.

 

“Oh, so you think like Sif?” Fandral demanded, not taking being laughed at by Volstagg and Sif very well. “You want to get in on this?”

 

“Three to one isn’t very fair bet,” Volstagg replied once he regained his breath.

 

Two to two,” Hogun interjected. “Loki loves Thor, he will not disgrace him.”

 

“Alright, Hogun. You and me than. You lose; you have to make a five minute speech at the feast, and, at least one full minute at each meal after for a full week praising us and our new King, of course.”

 

“Very well, Volstagg. But if you lose, you will only eat at the meals I do and only the amount and food items I eat.”

 

“HO oh!” Fandral cried, “rethinking things now aren’t you.”

 

Volstagg did look like he wanted to back out, but his pride like most fools in Asgard got the best of him. “No, no I am not. Loki will do as he always does, make a disgrace of himself.”

 

“Then we have a wager?” Fandral asked, watching everyone eye each other.

 

“We do,” the other three said as one, and the betting parties shook on it and moved on their way, never an inkling that Loki had witnessed the whole thing.

 

“Disgrace myself!” Loki snarled softly, having moved closer to watch their antics, but now he was furious. “Without me you’d all be dead several times over and most definitely not going to Valhala you backwards twits.”

 

Loki paced for a long moment and made a decision. “You all want Thor as King…you got it!” he said to himself, undid his spell and stormed down the hall and headed to the small office he used for his duties. As far as he was concerned, Asgard could go to Hel.

 

****** ****** ******

Loki watched as Odin crowned Thor and heard the crowd cheer. He placed on a proper smile as was expected, wondering if Thor had understood when he asked how he looked moments before they parted. Thor indeed looked like a King, but would he truly act like one, this was Odin’s gamble. That being in power would curb Thor’s actions into doing the right thing, yet again, Loki didn’t believe so. The first hurdle was coming up as Odin hands over Gungnir as Thor still knelt, knowing it was expected for Thor to hand over Mjölnir. He could see Sif looking proud standing to his right, dressed like a lady, a hint of smug hope in her eyes, while his Mother to his left, appeared a bit concerned. He leaned over to his mother and whispered. “He’s going to keep Mjölnir.”

 

His mother turned to him looking annoyed, but soothed easily. “He knows his duty,” she said just as quietly. Both turned back, seeing Thor was eyeing both artifacts and to everyone’s but Loki’s surprise, handed Gungnir back over to Odin. 

 

“You need it more than I, father,” Thor said as he did so, then stood up turned around and raised Mjölnir into the air and his other fist, indicating his triumph to the roar of the crowd; only a small few understanding the gravity of his actions only moments ago.

 

“Hmm, seems one of us, doesn’t know Thor as well as one thought,” Loki said to his mother, unable to resist the jibe at being ignored about Thor all this time.

 

“This is not the time, Loki,” Frigga scolded for Loki’s ear alone.

 

“My friends, my friends,” Thor called out to get everyone to be silent, which they did easily. “I have only one announcement before we feast,” Thor said with his huge grin upon his face.

 

Loki saw Sif shifting her dress to be presentable, for the woman actually believed Thor was going to name her his queen. He shook his head at her and then smirked; one she was in for a huge surprise and second, she and Volstagg lost their wagers. Sif just glared back smugly.

 

“I know that usually at this juncture I am to announce who will be my wife, your new queen. But,” he paused, grinning wider if it was possible. “I have not found the one worthy of you, my people and will settle for nothing except the best. For Asgard deserves nothing but the best!” he shouts, once more raising Mjölnir to lead the slightly confused people into a cheer, but like the sheep they are, are quickly taken in and soon the fact that no queen was to be had no longer mattered and they were now all off to the feast.

 

“Seems you’re not worthy,” he beamed knowingly at Sif, whose face was flushed with humiliation; seemed she really did believe she’d be Thor’s wife. He watched Sif leave in a huff, probably needing time to adjust to this reality.

 

Loki and his parents and the odd guard were all that was left in the grand hall, Thor having leaded the people to the feast himself, not a word to anyone else as he left. Loki turned and saw confusion in both his parents’ eyes. “You didn’t really think he was going to announce his marriage to someone you picked out for him, did you?”

 

“You had something to do with this,” Odin snarled.

 

Loki laughed. “Oh, no, no. This,” he said while pointing to the feasting hall. “This is what I warned you about. But of course, Loki is only jealous, of Thor being King, he could never know what he’s talking about.”

 

“Well, he is King now,” Odin said as if proud and triumph over Loki in this.

 

“Yes,” Loki nodded, turning to look at the exit to the feast the sound clearly heard even on this end of the hall, then back to Odin. “Yes he is. And for the record, I have never wanted the throne and when the truth comes to light, I’ll be expecting an apology,” Loki said moving away with his sturdy but quick stride. “From both of you,” he shouted, knowing he was going to have to sit through at least half the feast to save his own honor. He was also going to tease the hell out of Sif and Volstagg to make their suffering even worse. After all, he deserved some reward for being good during all this time.

 

****** ****** ******

**Three months later**

 

“Thor. Thor, I need to talk to you,” Loki said as he tried to keep pace with his older brother who was dashing down the hall to his new chambers, since he was King.

 

“Loki, can this not wait, the Golden Stagg has been sighted. You know how it is my wish to be one of the few to ever hunt and own such a hide.”

 

“Thor, you have a meeting with the Albree Nullwind regarding the reconfirming of our contract with him and his people. He is the holder of over seventy-five percent of our people’s main trade along with fruits and grains in Alfheim.”

 

“We have a treaty with Alfheim, Loki, it’s not a big deal.” Thor said, not even slowing down.

 

“Thor, the treaty is to allow trade, keep peace and to aid each other. Contracts have to be either reaffirmed, renegotiated, or cancelled. He had met with Father once a decade, they reconfirm their agreement, attend a feast in his honor and goes home. It’s been a practice for Asgard for over half our lives. He’s been here already for three days. Three days, Thor waiting for you.”

 

“Loki, I told you to handle it, so do so.” Thor said as the guard opened the door to his chambers.

 

Loki bits his lip to prevent from screaming. “If you remember, Thor. You made it clear, perfectly clear in fact, that though I may…attend to some basics here and there for you, I had no, No power to act on your behalf.”

 

“Yes, I am aware,” Thor said moving to stand where his dressers began to remove his clothes for a bath while placing out an outfit more suitable for a hunt, a couple of bags already being carried out. He turned to face Loki, his arms out to allow his leathers to be removed. “You have all the power as your title Prince allows, you need no more.”

 

Loki was silently plotting more forms of misery to bring down upon Sif’s head for her whispering in Thor’s ear to beware of _Loki stealing your throne behind your back,_ nonsense, which of course Thor bought. “You are aware there is only so much I can do, and if you wish to make the final decisions on things then please, please make them. Your desk is piled high with proposals, bills and contracts that need a yay or nay on approval for action; something I cannot do. Thor…”

 

“Enough, Loki. I said to handle it.”

 

Loki took a calming breath. “Thor, Albree expects to meet with you. I can’t buy you any more time…”

 

“You are an excellent negotiator…”

 

“It’s not about negotiating…he expects to meet with the King, Thor. Not me, not father, you!” Loki snapped.

 

“Remember your place,” Thor growled and Loki was forced to swallow his anger.

 

“I apologize, but please.”

 

Thor sighed. “Very well, once I’ve washed and changed I will go with you to meet with him.”

 

“And the other items?”

 

“I’ll deal with them upon my return, not to worry,” Thor said with his easy grin as he stood naked now, turning to head to his private bath and the three woman who’ll help him bathe.

 

It was two hours later when Thor was ready and they headed to the meeting room that Loki had sent word for the very important business man that owned the majority of the rarest items Alfheim had to offer and not one to disrespect if they wanted to keep that ease of trade Asgard counted on more dearly than Thor seemed to realize. “Now remember, you just have to speak generally with him, thank him for his generosity in working with us, and then let him know there will be a feast…”

 

“I do not need you to tell me what needs to be done, Loki,” Thor growled. “I can handle this that is what you wanted.”

 

“Well, yes, but…”

 

“Then be silent and let me deal with this.” Thor said, walking through the double doors like the King who rule this world he was.

 

“Ah, King Thor,” greeted a tall white haired light elf, appearing to be half Odin’s age, making him very old indeed for it to show. “I am Albree Nullwind of the Great Sun Valley,” he continued, a slight nod of respect, but not as deep as he would have given Odin and Loki could tell that some how Thor had noticed, which wasn’t good. In defense of course, Thor had this man waiting for three days, where Odin never would unless there was a true emergency, and even then he’d have made him feel important. “I am glad we can finally sit down and…”

 

“I don’t have time to sit down,” Thor said, cutting the man off. “I leave within the hour, so I’ll keep this short. Double everything.”

 

Loki quietly groaned, but at least they were speaking. He tried to move forward, but a hand from Thor kept his back and silent, this was going to be a disaster.

 

“If that is what you wish, your Majesty, I am not imposed to making twice the profit,” Albree grinned.

 

“No, you misunderstand. I said double everything, I mean what you send. The price is already high and what we get is insufficient. You will double all product amounts to finally show the correct worth Asgard is entitled to. Once the changes are made, leave a copy with Loki.”

 

“King Thor, I cannot double the amount without changing the price…”

 

“Fine, cut it in half, after all, we’ve overpaid you for years now.”

 

“Thor…” Loki tried to interrupt with some hope of saving this very important contract.

 

“Silence!” Thor snapped at him.

 

“Odin and I have been doing….”

 

Loki mentally grumbled, for the fastest way to anger Thor lately was to mention what Odin did or did not do.

 

“I care not for what my father has done, I am King now. You have been given your instructions, now carry them out,” Thor growled and turned to leave.

 

“Thor, you can’t…” Loki tried once more, but was almost bowled over by Thor.

 

“The Golden Stagg awaits me, I have no time for this,” he said and stormed out, the doors being closed behind him.

 

Loki turned to Albree hoping to find some way to save this, but one glance told him he’d be wasting his breath, the man was beyond insulted.

 

“Prince Loki, you may inform his…Majesty…once he returns from his…Hunt, that the contract runs out at the end of this moon cycle and it will Not be renewed. And if I have it my way, you will find many more contracts no longer available for renewal. Good day!” The man said, gave a nod of respect to Loki, which actually shocked him as he must of seen Loki’s efforts, and left.

 

“Great, Thor, just great.” Loki said, angry and frustrated. He would just have to make do until Thor returned, after all how long does it take to shoot down one stag.

 

****** ****** ******

**Two months later**

 

Loki is practically storming down the hall to his parents’ private dinning hall, where he knows Thor is. His glare is screaming murder so the guards at the doors don’t hesitate; they open them upon seeing his eyes. There in the center of the room is the small dinning table, where his mother and father are seated and Thor is standing there boasting about how he had captured the prized Golden Stag. “Get out!” he snarls to the two inner guards. “All of you get out!” he shouts, his fists almost twisting the pair of scrolls each hand holds as he makes a beeline to the table, his eyes fixed on Thor.

 

“Loki!” his mother scolds.

 

Loki ignores her and glares more at Thor. “Tell me Brother; do you remember the vow we all took when we came of age to attend our duties as Prince? That in here there are no titles, do you remember?”

 

“Aye,” Thor replied, looking confused.

 

“Do you still honor it?” Loki demanded.

 

“Of course…” was all Thor had to say before Loki lost it and tossed a scroll at his fat head.

 

“Loki!” Odin snapped, but was still ignored.

 

“Two months! You were gone for Two months! Did you give even a bit of a damn about your Kingdom?” Loki snarled and threw another scroll from the other hand hitting Thor in the shoulder.

 

“I order you to stop!” Thor growled.

 

“You cannot, unless you break your vow, brother. Do you?” Seeing Thor only glaring at him he continued turning to face their parents. “He has not attended to one single duty that has nothing to do with the warriors, training or battle. No meetings, not hearing for complaints, or prisoners, or overseeing contracts or payments of ANY KIND!” Loki shouted, panting hard he is so furious. “Your precious Thor has cost us not only Albree’s business, he’s lost us over eighty percent of our contracts outside of Asgard…”

 

“Thor?” Odin said, wanting him to explain himself, but it is Loki who speaks up.

 

“You didn’t know? You didn’t notice how we suddenly ran out of your favorite foods, that the nobles where fewer and fewer here in the palace, and that the staff had dwindled?” Loki asked, looking to his parents for answers.

 

“We thought…” Frigga began, looking a bit guilty.

 

“You thought what? That I was pulling something, is that it?” Loki snarls.

 

“Well you are known for your mischief and pranks,” Thor smirks.

 

Loki glares at him. “What I do is for payback or fun, neither of which I have had opportunity to do as it takes everything I’ve got to keep this place going. The only foods are the ones the farmers from the sectors send as tribute and it barely keeps us and the servants feed, much less nobles and their guest. Even that has begun to dwindle as there hasn’t been one payment for any subsidy since you’ve taken the throne, Thor. Not ONE bill that is the responsibility of the crown!”

 

“You’re Prince…”

 

Loki interrupts and turns to Odin. “You see! Our precious Thor, who YOU made king, doesn’t even know the damn laws! He thinks since I am prince I can use funds from the treasury!” He snaps as he look back to Thor. “No, you oaf, I cannot!”

 

“Have care…”

 

“About what my BROTHER Thinks? I think not,” Loki growled taking a half step closer to Thor. “There is a precious and almost fragile system in place, paying wages, monthly budgets, payment of contracts for services rendered or items gained. NONE of these have been taken care of as they require the ROYAL seal, which is what YOU are SUPPOSED to use, showing you approve of the amounts. Yes, we have accountants, but they keep records, advice on financial transactions, but THEY cannot spend one coin without YOUR approval or be executed, do you get that?” Loki snarled further.  

 

“But Loki, if Thor is away, surely you…”

 

“Could stand in as Regent? Well, thanks to your PRECIOUS Sif, Thor fears giving me any power beyond my status and thus formally declared he’d not set anyone up in such a position, so No Mother, I cannot do but what I have.”

 

“Certainly it is not that bad,” Thor protested. “Plus, I said I’d take care of things upon returning and I have.”

 

“Oh, yes, yes, let us not forget how well you did that!” Loki said in a restrained tone, and then threw one of the two remaining at Thor’s head barely blocked by Thor’s arm. Turning to his parents, he gives an obvious false smile. “Indeed, Thor in all his wisdom, enters his office, which he’s not stepped foot in since that first week he took the throne, takes all the scrolls, which I spend numerous hours sorting, leaving quick notes on the outside and by priority and ignores them all. No, his great idea is to take two large baskets and mark one ‘YES’ the other ‘NO’ and just toss scrolls all willy-nilly into them!”

 

Finally he sees the expected horror upon Frigga’s face, but Odin has retained his blank mask. “Thor!” Frigga gasped.

 

“What is wrong with that, it got the job done,” Thor replied, not seeing anything wrong with what he did.

 

“What is Wrong, Thor is that you placed one scroll,” he pointed to the last one he threw at the big ox, “into the ‘YES’ basket and this one in the ‘No’,” he throws the last one at Thor’s head actually hitting him, making Thor almost charge if not for a look from their mother. “And the problem here, Thor is that you said yes to phase two of a plan, but no to phase one, which means NOTHING can be done!” He glares at Thor, wondering how long it will take him to get it; sadly too long.

 

“That is enough, Loki,” Odin said in a cool firm tone and stands and faces Thor. “Is this true?”

 

“You are not King anymore, Father, I am,” Thor snaps.

 

“I am not speaking to my King, I am speaking to my son, who I believed was not only old enough but mature enough to take care of this kingdom.”

 

“Loki is making a big deal over nothing,” Thor growls. “He’s still jealous…”

 

“Jealous? Jealous, over what? I made it perfectly clear I never wanted the throne, you on the other hand always did. But now that you got it, you still play as if you are a boy, sparring, hunting, wenching!”

 

“I AM King and I have one of the best armies in the Nine!”

 

“It is not all armies and warrior games, Thor. There is more to it than that,” Frigga replied, looking disappointed in her eldest son.

 

“I can prove, Loki is lying,” Thor grins.

 

“Oh, please, humor us.” Loki glares as he folds his arms over his chest, trying to keep his temper. 

 

“If there was a shortage of funds, then the men would not be sporting new armor,” Thor replied, looking triumphant.

 

“Is this true?” Odin asked.

 

“That the warriors have new armor? Yes, they do,” Loki waits a heartbeat. “All charged to Thor’s private estate.” He smirks.

 

“What?” Thor roared.

 

“A prince does not have the authority to make such demands upon the Royal treasury, Thor. Even you should know this by now. And since you made the request with your Princely seal and not the King’s, I was in my right to assure your request was kept to make YOU look good, but the funds came from your estate. After all, how would it look if the warriors get new gear but the farmers, bakers and others are neglected?”

 

“You had no right to do that!” Thor snarled.

 

Loki just unfurls his arms, slaps his thighs and raises his hands as if giving up. “I just stood here and explained that I did. It’s in the LAW, Thor. Something as KING you should KNOW!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Odin shouted, slamming Gungnir down like in the old days getting the result he’s always gotten.

 

“All of you, sit,” Frigga ordered, not raising her voice, but making it clear all better listen. Upon all three men sitting she continued. “Loki…thank you for looking after the kingdom while Thor was away and trying to adjust to the throne,” she said, then looked to Thor. “Thor, you’ve had plenty of time to adjust, it’s time to take your role as King seriously and fix this,” she then turned to Odin. “And husband mine, you may council, if need be, but otherwise, stay out of it.”

 

“Wise as always my wife,” Odin replied, taking her hand and kissing it, relaxing letting his mask slip away to that of a retired man.

 

“Also, Thor, if you feel that strongly about Loki not being regent then either appoint another who is qualified, though I recommend not embarrassing your brother, or marry.”

 

“I am not ready to take a wife,” Thor moaned like a kid. “And I still believe Loki is behind this supposed mess.”

 

“That’s it,” Loki said standing up and resting on his hands as he leans forward. “I’ve had enough. You don’t trust me, fine. Find someone else, I quit.”  Loki than straightens up and starts to walk away.

 

“Loki!” Frigga gasped. “You cannot quit being a prince of Asgard.”

 

Loki stops and turns to face her. “I didn’t mean that, mother, only I’m done trying to clean up Thor’s messes. Both of you and he believe he can do this then let him. I on the other hand, am going on a vacation.”

 

“What?” Frigga asked not believing this.

 

“I made it perfectly clear, Mother. I’m leaving Asgard, Thor will have to find others to do his dirty work or do it himself. I’m done,” he said, lifting his hands around, signaling he was over all this.

 

“Loki, I forbid…” Thor began.

 

“No, let him.” Odin said firmly.  “He has a point. You are King, let the prince depart and you rule your kingdom the way it is supposed to be.”

 

“And I am to trust Loki not to interfere?” Thor challenged.

 

“How dare you! I have always done my duty, which is part of the problem!” Loki snarled, moving back to stand behind his chair. “If I had let you deal with your own messes over the years, perhaps you would have grown the Hel up!”

 

“I don’t need you, I have Never needed you!” Thor growled.

 

Loki struggles to hide the pain those words caused him, placing a mask of calm on. “Then it should be no problem my leaving.”

 

“It is not,” Thor snarled.

 

“I have an idea,” Frigga interjected. “To assure there is no room for question or accusations, I suggest a Magical Contract between myself and Loki.”

 

“As long as I can have equal say in the terms, I am in agreement to its use,” Loki replied.

 

“What is this…contract?” Thor asked.

 

Loki saw Odin shrink down a bit, looking sad and disappointed in Thor. It seemed he was just beginning to understand his mistake. “Simply put, Thor. It’s a contract that is binding via magic. I believe mother will insist on being able to track my location…”

 

“And magical activity,” Frigga added. “I assure you Thor that Loki and I will come to agreeable terms.”

 

“Very well, and if now you will excuse me, I find I am no longer hungry.” Thor said as he got up to depart.

 

“I’ll be leaving two days time,” Loki called out, just before Thor left. “I should begin to pack…”

 

“No,” Odin said quietly. “You will eat with us, then you will finalize this contract, then there is something your mother needs to speak with you about.”

 

“What…” Loki began.

 

“After,” Odin said, making it clear all discussion was at an end.

 

****** ****** ******

 

Loki was beyond stunned, devastated really. It felt like decades ago that he and his mother were discussing the terms of their magical contract as they walked her garden, only to finish and she lead him to her private gazebo. A place she can control not only privacy from Heimdall, but prevent Loki leaving, which she had to moments after telling him that he…Loki of Asgard was indeed not so, but Loki of Jotunheim. He sat on the bench shivering from shock, anger and fear. Shock from learning something so horrid, that his parents…no, Frigga and Odin had been lying to him all his life and only now felt the truth was needed. Anger at all the lies that had kept him apart, under a false guise of not wanting him to feel different. _“You failed, for I always felt different, that something was wrong with me, that father could never love me. Now I know, he could never love a Frost Giant!”_

 

And fear, fear of Thor, his not-brother. _“Does Thor know?” he had suddenly asked. “Your father is speaking with him now…” Loki recalled the panic that filled him, “He’s going to kill me!” he snapped at her. “He would never!” Frigga protested. “You recall his vow to destroy all Frost Giants…”_

_“Loki, Thor was only a child…”_

_“He vowed that to me yesterday upon his return from his hunt, Mother, so unless you’re still referring to him as a child, he means it. He’ll kill me!”_

Loki recalled the fear that filled his mother…Frigga’s eyes, before she ordered him to remain here and did something she rarely did, she teleported away, locking her gazebo so Loki would be ‘safe’ more like remain, alone to think over the news. He was not just any Jotun, but an unwanted prince of their King. Loki felt his arms come around himself, wanting to scream and shout, but afraid to be found; it hurt so much, he couldn’t even hold back the tears regardless of how it might make him seem, it hurts.

 

Loki’s mind whirls in many circles of different events in his life, each time applying this new information, believing this provided the missing key to so many questions. He is so lost in thought he almost didn’t hear the gazebo doors opening, upon which noticing he jumped to his feet. Before him are Frigga and Odin, both rushing in and closing the doors behind them.

 

“Is Thor after me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level, though his cheeks show the tracks of his tears.

 

“No,” Odin replied calmly. “He wouldn’t even listen much less take the Book of Kings from me to read, which if what your mother tells me is true, it is best that he had not. I will not allow one son to harm another…”

 

“You are Not my Father,” Loki snapped. “I was just another relic you stole, so what purpose was I to serve?”

 

“You are my son…”

 

“Tell ME!” Loki snarled, tears falling once more.

 

“Loki…” Frigga began but silenced herself when Odin placed a hand on her arm.

 

“In the beginning, weary of war, I saw you as a means to bringing peace between our people, but those plans no longer matter…”

 

“Why? Because I’ve become aware of them, ruined them…”

 

“No, because you became my son!” Odin snapped back, fire filling his eye. Then he wilted a bit, looking tired. “You are my son, Loki. I found quickly I could never send you away, that you belonged here with your mother and me.” Odin moved closer to Loki, but then to the side to take a seat upon the bench Loki had been sitting on moments ago.

 

Loki turned on Odin and glared at him. “You always told Thor and me that we were both meant to be Kings, what did you mean by that, if you never intended me to even have a chance at the throne, for Norns forbid you have a Frost Giant on the Throne of Asgard!”

 

“I did consider you,” Odin said, his voice weary, looking up to meet Loki’s gaze.

 

“What?” Loki gasped, surprised to hear this. Then his anger recoiled, “so I wasn’t good enough, is that it? Unworthy.” He snarled.

 

“On the contrary,” Odin said softly, turning to watch Frigga take a seat next to him, her hand glowing a soft golden as she rubbed his back. He then gestured for Loki to sit next to him and after a long moment, Loki complied.

 

“Half a decade or so I tested both you and Thor, I concluded that you would in truth, Loki make an excellent King, but as you know, the throne is not only a heavy yoke upon a king but a heavy chain. You my boy are more than strong enough to carry the yoke and deal with all that comes at you, but the chain of it would have crushed your sprit, you need freedom as much as one needs air. Thor, on the other hand, needs Asgard, needs the chain to keep his sense of self, I had hoped that with the yoke upon him, he would learn to deal with it as I had when I was made King at his age; seems I was wrong.” Odin looks away, sadden and ashamed.

 

“Really?” is all Loki can muster.

 

“Loki,” Frigga spoke up now. “Did you wonder why no one knew the truth of your adoption outside your father and myself, your two personal healers and Heimdal?”

 

“Not until now,” Loki said, his face once more composed, but his heart was bear in his eyes.

 

“I was with child, Loki. And as you know I have visions, which I may not speak about until after they pass, but I can act, so I prepared as any expecting mother should. I knit and sewed and planned, choosing the very shade of green you wear, as that was the color I saw of the eyes of my child. I had even picked out your name, but kept it all to myself. The day I went into labor, your father was still on Jotunheim, and to my dismay I gave birth to a baby girl…still born.”

 

“Mother, I…” Loki didn’t think he just reached out and took her hand as Odin took the one closest to him.

 

Frigga shook her head for silence. “I grieved for her, a daughter I never knew I carried, for my visions were full of a beautiful son. I cried and then ordered the two healers to be silent, that not a word on anything would be spoken until I could tell Odin himself. When he returned, he rushed to my bedside, and hugged me, having forgotten that which he concealed under his cloak. A soft meep caught my attention.”

 

“Meep?” Loki question.

 

Odin smiled while a soft chuckle left his lips. “Yes, you meeped. I pulled back and revealed you to her and watched her pain filled eyes widen with surprise and then she took you into her arms and said, to my surprise, ‘ _There you_ _are’_.”

 

“You, Loki were the one I was seeing. You were always meant to be my son…our son. I’m sorry if I was not perfect, we didn’t want you to feel different…”

 

“Then why all those horrendous stories about Frost Giants?” Loki asked, his heart aching.

 

“I tried to stop them,” Odin replied, his face weary and aged. “I at first told them thinking to only focus on the lessons, but soon realized my mistake too late. I ordered them silenced, but even I cannot make a law against them, and sadly too many from the war hold to their anger. Your mother and I tried…”

 

“Why did you ignore me then, always in Thor’s shadow?” Loki asked, needing to know.

 

Odin looked away, ashamed. “You ever hear the expression; the squeaky wheel gets the grease?”

 

“So, I wasn’t whining enough?” Loki snapped.

 

“More like Thor was loud and in need of more attention; this of course is what happened, not an excuse. I…”

“Loki, you were ever independent and strong willed, plus your magic…” Frigga began.

 

“Set me apart, and I was independent for I had no choice. I had no friends; the nobles kept their children away from me, but sent them to play with Thor, not me…never me.” Loki said, turning his face away, trying to hide his tears. “I was never the first one they thought of when they wanted to play, only if there was no one else. I was…an…after thought!” He turned back to face them, hurt upon his face. “So I hid in the one place they wouldn’t think of, and made friends with fictional children and with stories of old. I turned to my magic for companionship, only to be made more fun of!”

 

“That’s why I had your mother take you under her wing to teach you. Why I sent the nobles with children your age away,” Odin snapped, but his anger was not at Loki. “I couldn’t order them to befriend you; you were too smart and would know, so I made them leave. I…didn’t know what else to do.”

 

“You did?” Loki asked, surprised to hear this.

 

“To be a good man, to be a good father, to be a good King; I thought I could be all three when I was young and before I held the crown. I soon learned that it is a myth, at least for me. It is why I pushed Thor to take the throne; I wanted to see if I could rectify my mistakes before it was too late.” Odin said, then turned and reached out and cupped Loki’s cheek, a thumb wiping away semi-dried tears. “Is it? Is it too late to be the father to you I always should have been?” he asked.

 

“I…” Loki gasped, truly seeing the love of his father in his eyes for what felt like the first time ever. He was overwhelmed and felt like a child again, and without further thought, hugged his father tightly, soft tears renewed.

After a long moment, Loki pulled back. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my son,” Odin replied softly.

 

“Mother?” Loki said, noticing the glow of her hand again.

 

“Your father has postponed his sleep too long, but he wanted to be sure this was settled between us before his rest.” Frigga explained.

 

“I…”

 

“No, Loki, this is my decision. There is already too much misunderstanding and mistakes between us; I did not wish one more that could become a detriment to you and our family. I have already failed Thor, I will not fail you.” Odin said firmly. “Your mother tells me the contract is fixed, I suggest you keep to your plans. Tell no one but your mother, who is bound not to speak your whereabouts, per the magic and keep safe. I will deal with Thor.”

 

“Father, his anger at the Frost Giants is even worse, they had stumbled upon his hunt and from Thor, had disrespected him; he is bound and determined to teach them all a lesson. If he discovers the truth…”

 

“Truth is what he needs, my son,” Odin interjected, and waved of his hand over himself, and after a small shimmer as if a ripple in a pond, his face shifted from a light tan to white, and dark blue lines upon his face that made a strange pattern. He then turned to the slates that enclosed the gazebo when desired and used magic to turn them all into a mirror. Then once more used magic and Loki saw his skin turn blue and his eyes go fully red. “You my boy are a Prince of Jotunheim, though full or partial I am not able to tell, but your markings are clear. I am only half Aseir on my father’s side. My mother, Bestla was Jotun and thus my markings upon my face show my relation to her clan. So you see, Thor is a quarter Jotun, but fear, anger and foolishness has caused me and many others to hide their association to them.”

 

“Do you…really, love me?” Loki asked, uncaring that he sounded like a small child; he needed to know the truth.

 

“Yes, Loki, and though I have failed to say it, I have also been and am very proud of you my boy,” he said, placing his hand on the back of his neck, the gesture he and Thor used as well.

****** ****** ******

Loki was in his room packing. He heard the soft knock before the door opened automatically; being spelled to open for his Mother at times he was not otherwise occupied. He turned to her briefly then went back to sorting items and clothes.

 

“How are you doing, my dear heart?” Frigga asked, moving next to Loki, but not invading his personal space.

 

Loki stopped sorting and turned to look over his shoulder. “Better,” was all he said.

 

“I can only imagine how hard this is for you and I know not if this will help,” she said handing over a thick tomb bound in leather and gold. “When you were an infant in your first summer you took ill. I had the healers that knew your truth to comb the library and any other source for a truthful book on Jotuns. This is what they found and used to cure your illness and aid your father and I to place a permanent spell on you to withstand the higher heat.” Frigga held the book out and around Loki’s body so he had to look at it. “I want you to take it, read it, and understand who you are.”

 

Loki slowly took the book in hand and opened it to the front cover, and noticed that every word in it had been translated. “Did you read it?” He asked, looking up and turning to face his mother.

 

“Yes, every word. I even did the translation, in case you wanted to learn the language,” Frigga replied warmly. “I didn’t hide the truth from myself, and your father and I always planned to tell you when you were old enough to handle it. It will take time, but you have Nothing to be ashamed about, YOU are my son, Loki.” She said firmly, meeting his eyes.

 

Loki looked at her, searching her eyes and saw she spoke the truth; his mother loved him and would always love him. He nodded with a partial smile, turning to put the book into his backpack. He turned to see his mother was holding something else, a golden crystal ball the size the top portion of his thumb on a golden chain. “What is that?” he asked, sensing the magic on it.

 

“To be sure your location is kept between us, direct communication is not optimal. So this is a communication crystal, it will allow us to leave messages to one another. It will glow softly and warm slightly to let you know a message is held within. You merely hold it, and the magic will relay it to you. To send, hold it, think your message, then when finished think send.” Frigga explained and then placed it over Loki’s head to rest around his neck. “Mothers worry,” she smiled as if that was her only excuse for wanting to keep in touch.

 

Loki was moved, as he could feel the additional protection spell upon it, and the essence of Love provided not only by his mother, but Odin…his father. “Thank you.”

 

“I should let you finish packing,” she said and placed a kiss on Loki’s cheek and turned to go, yet she stumbled, but Loki was quick and caught her.

 

“Mother?” he asked with concern.

 

Frigga turned wide and frightened eyes upon Loki. “You need to leave, pack everything. Thor knows!”

 

“What?”

 

“Hurry, your father sent me a message before the sleep overtook him; he used this moment to also delay Thor, who found the book and is incensed. Pack the way I know you can, I will delay him. I’ll speak to his wisdom when he calms, but until then you must go. Seal the door,” she ordered, kissed his cheek once more and dashed outside and forced the doors closed magically.

 

Loki felt fear at hearing that Thor was coming for him and that his father had submitted to the Odinsleep only to buy him time to escape; believing that Thor means to kill him. He took a half step to the door, but knew his mother spoke wisdom. Loki had to fight his pride in that moment, to stand up for himself, but if he did stay his parents could be in danger also as Thor was going to rage through the palace.

 

Loki turned around and eyed everything and then dashed to a plain wall and with a wave of his hand opened a door that had several large trunks lined with runes. He pulled them all out into the center of his chambers and triggered the spell; they would take everything not nailed down, whether hidden or not into themselves. In mere moments everything was done and he could hear the guards rushing to his door. He turned and added another layer of magic to slow them down. He then moved to hide his trunks in his magic holding, leaving nothing of Loki of Asgard behind in these rooms. He magically changed into his armor and before he disappeared into the hidden pathways of Yggdrasil he turned to the largest now blank wall and sent one last spell; then left Asgard.

 

When Thor’s hammer shattered Loki’s door to discover the rooms were bare, he turned and stopped to stare at the message on the wall:

 

_Brother, I forgive you._


	2. The Road to Monaco

**Monaco:** _(Circuit De Monaco Race way)_

 

Tony slipped away from Pepper and Miss Rushman, not up to playing up to the other rich asses that have come to dine and watch the race. Thankfully after a minute he was alone in the fancy bathroom, the towel handler around the corner to provide and illusion of privacy. Tony slipped his meter out of his pocket pierced his finger and read the result; 53%, the palladium in his blood was up, the chlorophyll drinks were not helping anymore; he was dying. He looked himself in the eye and wondered why in the hell he was here in Europe of all places; he should be doing what he wants, since he was facing his Bucket List after all. “Got any other bad ideas?” he asked himself. A thought pinged in his head as he thought about what was on that list… _Driving in a famous race_. He smirked to himself, the decision made; he washed his hands, got a fresh towel from around the corner, left a fifty dollar tip and headed out.

 

It took a few minutes to find the racers path and then found where Stark Industries Garage was, and as he, Tony Stark was well known, he was let in without question. He nosed around a bit and found the lockers for the teams jumpsuits and found the race suit he would need and quickly changed, even discovering a proper set of race boots that would fit him. Once changed Tony headed out to the race track to find his team and his car and the poor smuck of a driver for they were going to have to step aside for this race; Tony found them, and called the driver over. “Hey, you!” Tony shouted to get the driver’s attention. “Give me the helmet,” he ordered. While he waited he did a quick speech to the press about why own a race car if you never drive it, then moved to talk to the driver.

 

“Who are you?” the Driver asked, his accent thick, indicating he was not American and stupid not to know his employer.

 

“I’m the one who owns all this,” Tony said, pointing at everything with his name on it. “I’m also the one going to drive, so hand it over,” he ordered.

 

“No, I am to drive; you need to leave before I call security.” The driver snapped.

 

“Ah, that’s Tony Stark, and he owns Stark Industries, and the car,” one of the mechanics chipped in.

 

“I am a professional, no amateur is going to drive my car,” the driver shouts.

 

“Well, I’m your boss, and your fired, so hand over the helmet,” Tony said again, smirking, knowing he has this guy cornered.

 

“Mr. Stark, perhaps it would be best…” the mechanic tried.

 

“Nope, He’s fired, I’m driving, hand over the helmet Hendrick*,” he orders, his smile growing knowing the insult he just gave the driver.

 

“I drive Formula 1, not some NASCAR toy car, you American pig!” the Driver snarls, throwing the helmet at the ground and stormed off.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Tony chuckled and gestured for one of the team to get him a helmet.

 

“Sir, do you really think this is a good idea?” The mechanic asked, as he waved over the pit boss.

 

“It’s an excellent idea,” Tony said, moving to show he knew what needed to be done to be ready to enter the car.

 

A brief conversation later and a nudge from the race officials and Tony was in the car, revving up the engine, waiting for the signal to go. He felt his heart racing and knew deep down he should remain calm and not push the poison in his system further, but this was exciting, pushing all his buttons and he was so going to do this! Before he knew it, they were off and Tony didn’t hesitate, he released the brake, hit the gas and sped forward with all the other cars.

 

Tony knew this race had nineteen laps and was going to use the first to get the feel for the car and the raceway, so he wasn’t too bothered that he was passed by several cars dropping from the fifth starting position back to tenth. It was a good car, though white and blue were not his personal choice of colors, it handled well. It was a smooth course but there was a gap between him and the leaders, so he determined after this lap he’d start working on closing the distance. He could barely see the red car far up ahead, but after the next to last turn, it was gone and Tony cursed himself, putting more speed into it.

 

Tony came around the last turn and his mind couldn’t quiet comprehend what he was seeing; the red car was in pieces and there was a man on the track with electric whips walking toward him. Tony tried to swerve around the man, but the whip caught the front of his car and the next thing he knew he was sailing in the air spinning and just when he was sure he would land on his head, which could kill him, the car twisted again and he landed on his side. Tony was stunned, his vision a bit blurred as he pushed off his helmet, blinking blood out of his eye. He could see the man with the whips moving closer to him, but the yellow car was coming around the bend. He watched as the yellow car tried to stop, swerving to avoid hitting the already down vehicles, since Tony had sailed past the red car, but there was a silver and green behind him, that didn’t pay attention; it was nightmarish to see all three cars go up in flames, but it distracted the man and Tony used this moment to get out of his car and find something to defend himself with.

 

The man ignored the crash behind him once it was clear he was no where near enough to be affected by it and moved to the crashed Stark Industries white #11 and sliced it in two just before where the driver was sat and would have sliced off Tony’s legs. Of course, Tony wasn’t going to take this laying down, he grabbed one of the thicker and heavier pieces laying around and slammed it into the man’s back, cursing he wasn’t tall enough to target the asshole’s head. Sadly it wasn’t effective in stopping the man, but it did block the whip, the power of the connection sending him sailing into the remains of the green car that was oddly free of a driver, though no one else was on the track. Tony of course didn’t have time to think on this matter for the psycho was heading his way, so Tony moved away, and then felt a bit of relief to see his car heading his way! He then noticed that Happy, who else would drive it, was going to ram the jerk and so leaped out of the way and couldn’t have been more pleased to see that bastard rammed into the fence.

 

Tony leaped down and ordered that Happy give him the suit, but Happy and Pepper were screaming at him to just get in the car. After a moment of arguing, Tony moved around to get into the car, but the Asshat was not done it seemed, struggling to get free, and managed to cut the door Tony opened in half. Tony demanded the suit, Pepper ordered Happy to back up and ram the man again, which he did, but it wasn’t enough and the car was slowly being diced.

 

“Give me the suit!” Tony shouted, while Happy and Pepper shouted and screamed, ignoring Tony.

 

Finally, Pepper realized that they were not getting out of this situation and tossed the Mark V out the door, but the tip of the whip forced it to ricochet half a dozen feet away and Tony raced toward it, shouting insults to get the mad man to focus on him…it didn’t work.

 

When Pepper threw the suit out, Happy was forced into the back seat with her, as a whip struck the windshield, spraying glass everywhere. As Tony moved to get the case, both Happy and Pepper saw the murderous glee in the face of this psycho and only had time to cling together as the whip sliced into the car, striking the gas tank.

 

Tony had barely had his foot on the case when the car blew, his eyes having tracked every movement. “NO!” he cried, seeing the front of his car shatter into bits, the back portion skidding to the other side of the track engulfed in flames. He couldn’t believe it, Pepper and Happy were gone!

 

The nutcase, partly burned, didn’t stop or care that he just murdered two innocent people and two of his best friends, he just turned and smirked at Tony and came at him. Tony raised his repulsor but the whip smacked his arm away. “Playtime is over!” he snarled. “Jarvis, uni-beam now!”

 

“Sir, the uni-beam is not fully charged.”

 

“Now, Jarvis!”

 

“As you say, sir,” Jarvis replied and fired the beam and Tony watched it strike the bastard in the chest damaging part of the damn machine and sending the fucker flying.

 

Tony didn’t hesitate, there would be no show, no mercy, and this fucker was dead! He stormed forward, reaching down and pulling up a version of his arc reactor and crushed it in his hands. He saw the son of a bitch start to get up and he punched him in the face, knocking him out, but Tony was going to smash his face in. He had pulled back for another punch when Jarvis intervened.

 

“Sir, I am detecting two life signs from the rear of the vehicle, Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan appear to be alive.

 

Tony froze. “Don’t fuck with me, Jarvis,” Tony growled.

 

“I would never, Sir. There is also a strange energy signature in the car as well as the surrounding area. Should I scan for more information?”

 

“Yes,” Tony said as he moved away and headed to the flaming car, unable to see anything but fire. “Jarvis, no one…”

 

“Tony! Tony get us out of here!” Pepper’s voice filled the air.

 

Tony moved to side and started ripping away the metal frame of the car, what was left of it anyway, ignoring the fire and to his amazement, there was Happy and Pepper encased in some green sparkly globe.

 

“Tony, what is this?” Pepper asked, tears in her eyes, her nerves frayed and Happy didn’t look much better.

 

“I don’t know, but let’s get you out of there and ask questions later,” he said, and as he reached it, the green energy shifted, blocking the fire, but allowing Happy and Pepper to get out with Tony’s assistance. He escorted them away and watched as the fire took over as the energy dissipated.

 

“What the hell happened here?” Pepper demanded, Happy holding her as she shook from shock, again he wasn’t doing much better.

 

Tony folded the face plate back and looked around his mind taking in all he saw: The police were arresting the bastard, firemen were attending the fire, and medics were looking after the drivers…Tony mind froze. These men should be dead or badly injured and they were walking away from this nightmare. “Jarvis, tap into all available camera footage, someone or something lent us a hand and I’d like to know who or what!”

 

“At once, sir.”

 

“Tony!”

 

“I don’t know, Pepper. But I’m going to find out. Happy, take Pep back to the hotel, both of you clean up and get some rest, I’ll be back there as soon as I can.”

 

“No, Tony…”

 

“Pepper, that man almost murdered you and Happy in front of me, don’t tell me to ignore it, I won’t.”

 

“If you hadn’t come here…” she started to snap.

 

“He would have attacked the club!” Tony shouted, and then restrained himself, knowing that Pepper was just as affected as he was. “He would have attacked at the club, and more would have been injured or killed. So please, go to the hotel and wait for me.”

 

“Come on, Pepper,” Happy said, gently nudging her to walk with him. He then took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders then led her off. “Be careful boss,” Happy said over his shoulder.

 

“I will,” he said, not knowing if he really could as he was going to get to the bottom of all this.

 

_*Rick Hendrick was the 2010 NASCAR Champion and at that time had not raced Formula 1 cars._

****** ****** ******

Tony had returned to his own room after speaking with the cops and officials, but no one knew anything about the attacker. The good news was, besides millions in damages, only minor injuries were had. The media was calling it a miracle; Tony was calling it a mystery.

 

Coming from the shower, a fresh butterfly Band-Aid on his forehead, Tony moved to his phone that sat with its charger. “Anything for me, J.?”

 

“Yes, sir. I was able to locate the possible individual that was aiding during the attack.”

 

“Oh, how?”

 

“I used the angle of the camera footage and the scans of the energy signature and was able to provide a converging point, leading to this section of the seating area,” Jarvis explained, showing Tony on his phone the image.

 

“Transfer to my pad,” Tony said, moving to gather his Stark pad and turned it on to get a better view of the image. Tony watched as Jarvis shifted the footage and then moved into the VIP section and then highlighted and area of four people, as he got fresh boxers and pants on.

 

“I believe this is your man, sir.” Jarvis said, narrowing the highlight area down to show a tall, dark curly haired man dressed in what had to be a suit fresh from GQ. The man himself could be from GQ, with his high sharp cheekbones and pale skin and lean but hot physique.

 

Tony whistled, for the man was smoking hot. “Why him?” he asked.

 

“If you watch closely sir, you’ll see traces of the green energy around his hands moments before the first car landed after being attacked. It continues off and on until after Mr. Hogan and Ms. Potts are rescued,” Jarvis explained as he once more pushed in on the footage, which by now is a bit grainy, but the green is easily spotted since one is looking for it, otherwise it would be easily missed.

 

“Mutant?” Tony asked as he moved to grab a shirt, then socks and shoes.

 

“Possible.”

 

“Any idea who he is?”

 

“According to the VIP registration, that seat was sold to a Dr. Loren Keys Silverton. However, further investigation provides no evidence of a Dr. Silverton actually existing.”

 

“Sexy mystery man, eh?”

 

“It would seem so, sir. However, if you wish to discover his true identity, you might wish to hurry down to the hotel’s dinner area, he is there now.”

 

“Great job, Jarvis,” Tony said as he gathered up his pad, phone, and the Mark V, making sure he had his hotel card key and wallet on him and dashed out of the room.

 

Tony had Jarvis keep an eye on their mystery man, who seemed to be in no rush as he enjoyed tea and some fruit pastries. Tony eased around the corner and spotted the man in question in the far corner, the dinning area practically empty due to the crisis and the time of day. Quick but casual would describe Tony’s walk as he approached the man, who was also engaged in reading a magazine, which featured ‘him’ Tony Stark on the cover. “Mind if I join you?” he asked, turning up his charm.

 

Bright vibrant green eyes, almost unearthly, shinned up at him in delight upon seeing him. “Why, Mr. Stark, what do I owe for such a pleasure as you at my table?” he asked, his voice dancing down Tony’s spine with relish. “Please,” he said indicating that Tony was indeed welcomed at his table.

 

“I see you are reading about me,” Tony grinned. “But I found the real thing to always be much better.”

 

The gorgeous man laughed. “You wouldn’t be the least bit bias now would you Mr. Stark?”

 

“Hmm, nah,” Tony chuckled. “I believe you have me at a disadvantage, being you know who I am, you would be?” Tony asked as easily as possible.

 

The green eyes seemed amused, but a tad disappointed. “Really, Mr. Stark. You would have me believe you would approach me out of the blue, as it were, without a clue to who I am? Tsk,” he said, reaching for the small metallic pot of hot water and refreshing his tea. “Drink?” he asked, signaling a waiter.”

 

The waiter was prompt, and Tony ordered coffee and a sandwich as it had been awhile since he ate. “Okay, you got me,” he said after the waiter departed the second time, leaving a carafe of fresh coffee. “I know who you’re supposed to be, Dr. Silverton, but as you truly don’t exist, I find I have to ask again, who you are and of course, say thank you.”

 

The sexy man raised a thin brow, “Thank you?”

 

“You saved the lives of the drivers and my two dear friends, that makes me very thankful,” Tony said, having to place effort into not purring. This man excited him on many levels. “Though I have to ask about the green energy…Mutant? Not that I’m against them, far from it, but I’m the curious sort, so…yes?”

 

The smile and laugh touched deep inside Tony. So far to date, no one had managed that, not even Pepper; though she stirred his heart, this was very different and it made him glad he and her were still dancing around things. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her, but this stranger was passing her in the race to find his heart.

 

“No,” the man finally said. “I am no mutant and the answer you are seeking is magic, and yes, Mr. Stark, it does exist.”

 

Okay, this made Tony’s head and heart hit the brakes. “Wait…what! No, there is only science and science one doesn’t understand yet,” he replied.

 

“Very well, then let us agree that it is science you don’t understand yet,” the man replied easily, then silenced himself with another pastry as the waiter returned with Stark’s sandwich.

 

“Eat, Mr. Stark, you’ve been through a trying day already.”

 

“Am I going to get a name?” Tony asked before taking a bite and finding it was rather delicious.

 

“Loki,” the stranger replied.

 

“Well, thank you, Loki.” Tony said sincerely.

 

“I was unsure if I should have interfered, but I found I couldn’t stand by and do nothing. To my knowledge I have violated no laws.”

 

‘Oh, no, you were terrific, though if anyone noticed and from what I can tell, no one but me and my team did, it would be categorized a mutant, and though things have improved drastically for them, we still have a long way to go.” Tony explained.

 

“Yes, so I have been reading since my time here. One would think that having warriors with added power would be seen as beneficial to your realm, but alas, it seems fear dominates too much.”

 

“Realm?” Tony asked, catching the cues that this person was not from around here, but wasn’t sure what to think beyond that.

 

Loki laughed. “You are a highly intelligent man, Mr. Stark, one of the few who appears to be open minded about many things most people find…beyond their comprehension or desire to understand. It’s why I came here, though I didn’t expect to see you driving nor anticipate the events today.”

 

“Okay, you got me again, explain?” Tony asked, absent mindedly eating his meal and drinking coffee, feeling confused but no threatened or in danger of any type; and most definitely not bored.

 

“Answers for answers, Mr. Stark,” Loki said, his eyes dancing with merriment. “And since you started with wanting to know my name, I’ll ask next. What is that in your chest and why is it poisoning you?”

 

Tony stopped in mid motion of bringing the last part of his sandwich to his mouth, not so much due to the first question but the second. “How…?”

 

“That can be your next question, once you answer mine.”

 

Tony placed the piece down and stalled by sipping his coffee. “You know technically that’s two questions.”

 

“Then you may ask me two afterwards,” Loki replied, still just as relaxed as ever. 

 

Tony thought about it for a few moments, watching as Loki enjoyed his food, his eyes warm and intelligent, curious but not pushing. Tony felt drawn to him and in his usual reckless manner decided to go with his instincts, which was to trust this stranger and began to tell his story about Afghanistan, the shards in his chest, his escape and even Yinsen. He then he told about the side effect of the Palladium.

 

“So, I’ve had Jarvis test the other elements, but so far…” Tony shook his head, a bit stunned that he shared so much with this person he’d never met before.

 

“You’ve tried all two hundred and twenty four of them?” Loki asked, sounding a bit disbelieving.

 

“Wait…what? Two hundred….there’s only a hundred and eighteen.”

 

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Loki said, a small bit of mirth in his eyes, as well as some true concern.

 

“But…”

 

“Two questions, Anthony…may I call you Anthony?”

 

“Most call me Tony, but um…I’ll let you be the exception,” Tony smiled, his name never sounding so good on anyone’s lips before. “As for my first question, where do you come from that has two hundred and twenty four elements on their periodic table?” he asked, with great interest.

 

“The Realm I come from is called Asgard. And when I say Realm, I do not mean planet. Here let me show you,” Loki said and after a quick look about, waved his hand and bit of green mist pooled into the center of the table and like a hologram provided a picture of Yggdrasil. “Here at the top is Asgard, also known as the Golden Realm Eternal, which they named themselves. To the left near the top is Vanaheim, where my Mother is from, and on the right is Alfheim home of the light elves.”

 

“Whoa, you’re telling me that elves really exist?” Tony asked, his eyes wide like a child.

 

“Oh yes,” Loki replied with a warm smile. “Then in the center is your realm, Midgard…”

 

“Earth, we call it Earth.”

 

“Very well, Earth. Far to the right is Muspelheim, home of the Fire Giants or Fire Jotuns where to the far left is Jounheim, home of the Frost Giant or Frost Jotuns,” Loki said, growing quiet for a moment, before appearing to brush aside his thoughts and continuing.  “Below to the far left is Niflheim, home of the dwarves…”

 

“Wow,” Tony said, thoughts of J.R. Tolkien filing his mind. “And here?” he points to the section on the far right.

 

“That is Svartalfheim, former home of the Dark Elves, which is said to have perished during my grandfather’s time. Below of course is HelHeim, but unlike the other realms, the only way to reach it is through a perilous journey through the frozen tundra of Niflheim, where Dwarves avoid at all cost and Jotuns of ice would think twice about, or die a dishonorable death, should you be a warrior, or simply not meet the means to go to Valhala; a place only the Queen of Helheim may open the path for the worthy.”

 

“I really don’t know what to say about all this,” Tony said, his mind boggling.

 

“Just know, that each realm consists of its own set of planets, but over the eons, most realms only hold the one planet as the others have simply perished as they have no hold to Yggdrasil itself. Midgard…Earth, of course is the exception, as it is the very heart of the Nine and thus extends outward into the universe of this realm, which is still very young compared to many.”

 

“Marry me,” Tony blurted out, then caught what he just said and laughed, “I’m sorry, I meant, come with me, back to the States. We have to so do science!”

 

Loki laughed, a slight blush pinked at the edges of his cheeks. “As you said, I don’t exist…” He was going to say more but something shut him down like a foreclosure on Christmas. His eyes narrowed and were focused over Tony’s shoulder making him look only to see Ms. Rushman enter the dinning room.

 

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts wants to know if you’ve found anything else out about the attack and if you will be wanting to stay longer or head back to the states sooner?” The lovely red head asked, her dress showing off her assets, which Tony suddenly didn’t find as pleasing as before. He turned to Loki and saw a blank mask, while he signaled the waiter for more tea. “Ah, I’ll get back to you on that,” Tony replied.

 

“Very well,” Natalie said, giving a warm smile, her eyes taking in Tony’s companion, before leaving.

 

Tony turned back to Loki and was about to speak, but Loki held up one finger as if indicating to wait. After a long silence, fresh tea and coffee delivered, Loki nodded. “Okay, what was that all about?”

 

“That was about someone who is a practiced deceiver in your midst,” Loki replied.

 

“She was a notary, now my PA,” Tony explained.

 

“I do not pretend to know her truth; just that she is not who she claims and her purpose here is to spy on you, why? Again I do not know, and believe me, I know all about lies and deception.”

 

“Wait, Loki…” Tony pulled out his Stark Pad and typed in the name, and Jarvis filled it with all the known facts about the name and its history. “God of lies?”

 

Loki sneered, “actually, it’s of mischief and fire. The ability to decipher lies and deceit comes from a lifetime of practice in my father’s court.”

 

“Court?”

 

“Forgive me; I did not give you a proper introduction. I am Prince Loki of Asgard, son of Odin and Frigga, and Brother to their current King Thor.” 

 

Tony laughed. “And I simply go by Genius, Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

 

Loki laughed. “I think our tittles suit us well.”

 

“Indeed. But now, back to topic…she’s a spy?”

 

“Of some sort, that is why I refrained from speaking as she stayed by the arch in hopes to overhear our conversation. Seeing we were not going to comply, she departed, and yes, I have excellent hearing myself.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Hard to trust anyone these days.”

 

“I know we just met, Anthony, but you have my solemn vow, that I will not lie to you, though we both know I have no reason to make such an oath. I find myself …intrigued and wish to know you better.”

 

“Fair enough,” Tony said offering his hand, which Loki took and both shook and both aware of a slight tingle that ran under their skin. “What?”

 

“Magic or unknown science binding our vow.”

 

“Okay, now back to other things, we’ll get to the ah, unknown science later. Come back with me?”

 

“I don’t exist in your world, and from what I’ve come to learn of you, you are under a lot of scrutiny, in and out of your company and home, thus I believe the lovely deceiver placed into your employ?”

 

“Well, what’s the point in being a billionaire if you can’t make things happen, Jarvis? Dr. Loren Keys Silverton needs to become a real boy and let Pepper know we’re going to be having a guest with us on the trip back to the states.”

 

“If you’re sure, sir.”

 

“Oh, most definitely,” Tony beamed.

 

****** ****** ******

 

**Asgard**

 

Thor comes barging into the room where his father still sleeps what is still known as Odin’s-sleep, a golden magical field coving him. He spots his mother still sitting by his side and stalks over to her. “Well?” he demands.

 

“He still sleeps, as you well see, my King,” Frigga replied, not even looking at him. “We had postponed so long this time, he wanted to see you King…perhaps it is good he sleeps now,” she said, her tone scolding and her eyes filled with anger as she looked up at him.

 

“Have care,” Thor growled.

 

“Of course, my King, as a mother and former Queen, it is not like I know what is expected of the one who holds the throne.”

 

“Enough, where is Loki?” Thor snarled.

 

“I have already said, I cannot tell you as per the magical contract, which you were already advised and agreed upon us creating. I can tell you he has done nothing to interfere with Asgard or your rule.” Frigga said calmly, her anger still blazing in her eyes. “No matter how much you demand, King or not, I cannot violate the terms. I am sure your inquiries of the other mages have provided you with the same answer.”

 

Thor just snarls, then with a hand wave, the guards close the double doors. “Mother, why, why did you and Father bring…a…a…”

 

“Lost child in need of love and a family into our home? A child I told you was in my visions?”

 

“No, a monster, a savage beast…”

 

“Thor!” Frigga scolded. “Loki is no monster or beast! He is your brother, he has always done right by Asgard and you!” she snapped.

 

“He has undermined my authority, cost us valued contracts, turned the people against me…”

 

Frigga stands up and faces Thor directly. “No, Thor that was not Loki that was your doing.”

 

“I cannot believe you are taking that filth’s side over your own flesh and blood!”

 

“You are both my sons!” Frigga shouts, her emotions getting to her as anger fills her face now. “I, like your father didn’t believe Loki when he said you were not ready. We foolishly believed he was jealous of your position and dismissed his concerns away. Concerns I may state he was most valid in having as is proof by the state in which we now live. How dare YOU blame your brother for your arrogance and lack of care for your kingdom!” she snarled back.

 

Thor surprised his mother as he grabbed her by the shoulders and got into her face, snarling like the brute he truly was apparently. “Watch your mouth!”

 

“Let go of me,” Frigga snapped, a touch of fear filling her eyes. “You are hurting me.”

 

Thor let go, but there was no sorrow in his eyes only anger. “I am ordering you as King to find a way to break the contract and tell me where that filthy coward is hiding!” he shouted. “Do you understand?”

 

“I hear you, your Majesty,” Frigga replied, the mocking too subtle for Thor to pick up on.

 

“In the meantime, I am off to Jotunheim, since I cannot trust even my own family, I’ve left Volstagg in charge, much to his grief of missing out on a glorious battle,” Thor said and turned and stormed out the door.

 

Once the door was closed, Frigga pulled out the matching golden orb on a matching chain and held it tightly, warning Loki of what was transpiring with Thor. She kept what Thor was doing in regards to herself and Odin quiet, for she knew it would only make Loki act foolish and return, the one thing he must not do. She sent him her love and sent the message, then once more took her seat next to Odin; the room having become their prison.

 

****** ****** ******

 

**Malibu, CA**

 

The party had been canceled, Ms. Rushman went with Pepper and returned to Stark Industries, not believing what Tony said about her not being what she claimed, as her background check worked out. Nonetheless, Loki or to the world at large, Dr. Loren Keys ‘Loki’ Silverton, PhD in linguistics as Loki could speak many languages, that he said he’d explain later, did science. After Loki and Jarvis had a nice chat about Earth’s periodic table and how they broke down and input from Tony on why he used the palladium in the first place, had given them a good place to start. By morning they had an answer, what Tony recalled from one of his father’s journals was Vibrainium, which Captain America’s shield had been made of.

 

“Okay, here is the rub,” Tony said, serving Loki tea and muffins ordered in by Jarvis while he enjoyed coffee. “I need a particle accelerator, which Stark Industries has, as do a few other locations, but if I make the element in any of them, per contractual agreement, they’ll have claim even partial to it, and this is not something I want out in the world as I explained why.”

 

Loki sipped his tea and nodded. “How hard is it to make one?”

 

“Jarvis?” Tony asked, for it was morning and neither Tony nor Loki had much sleep as they had been filled with excitement (on Tony’s part) and concern (on Loki’s part).

 

“You do have all the required materials, sir. The only thing you are missing is space.”

 

“Show me,” is all Tony said, moving over to the tablet he and Loki were using. “Huh, if I put a hole in the wall, here and here,” he explained pointing the areas out for Loki. “We could make this puppy.” He beamed.

 

Loki smirked. “It’s an element, not an animal.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Tony said, moving over to get more coffee and placing a kiss on Loki’s cheek as he passed. “You are amazing and a life saver.” He said not noticing the slight blush upon Loki’s face.

 

“I have no doubt you’d have worked it out your self,” Loki replied. “But I am still concerned with the poison in your system.”

 

“You mentioned being able to help with that on the plane.”

 

“Yes, but it will have to wait until after you make the new reactor, otherwise, the poison will only continue, plus, I fear it will probably knock you out for a bit.”

 

“How long?” Tony asked.

 

“Not sure, truthfully. I have never done this on a m…Midgardian.

 

“Human, best get use to pretending to be one of us,” Tony teased.

 

“Yes, you are right. Do you think you should rest before we begin work?”

 

Tony shook his head. “No, the sooner the better, plus Rhody is coming over tonight for dinner, since I called everything off last night.

 

“This would be Colonel Rhodes, yes?”

 

“Yep, he and Pepper and you of course,” Tony said, grabbing another muffin as he sat down with his fresh cup of coffee. “They are use to me pulling all-nighters, and this is for a great cause…me.” He beamed, seeing he made Loki laugh.

 

“Very well, we’ll get the accelerator made, but I insist you rest this afternoon,” Loki replied.

 

“Fine, but only if you do too.”

 

Loki grinned. “Of course.”

 

“Alright, J. lay it out for me. Where do we start?” Tony asked, feeling on top of the world.

 

 

****** ****** ******

**Malibu, CA**

 

The dinner had been fantastic, the meal was good too. Tony was amazed at seeing Loki take up Rhody’s and Pepper’s linguistics challenge, winning hands down, of course. For once there was little chiding of his behavior and a really fun and wonderful time. By the time they came home, as Loki was officially staying with him while in the states, as he is the only one Tony’s met in a long time that not only can understand what he talks about when doing science, but keeps up with. Tony still thinks that the only reason Loki surpasses him a bit, is the advantage of alien knowledge.

 

The next couple of days had been devoted perfecting the particle accelerator and making Tony’s new arc reactor and of course the not quite overly pleasant process of removing the old and adding the new; Loki has very skilled and had fine hands. The only unpleasant bit of news had been a report that the man from Monaco, one Ivan Vanko, had died in prison due to some type of explosive in his cell. Obviously the mad man had attempted some sort of escape. Tony had read the report Jarvis gave him and had learned of the man’s history with their fathers having been partners in early arc reactor designs before the elder Vanko betrayed both his father and this country. Tony had been miffed over it all, since he had been sure the arc reactor had been fully his own idea; finding that some part had come from Howard Stark of all people had placed him in a bad mood, once that Loki had understood and then after some time cheered him up. Loki had reminded him of who built what in a cave and surpassed known technology on his own, even if a fragment of the idea had been visited by his father at one point. Loki was amazing.

 

While Tony is currently driving to the nearest donut shop he favors, since he couldn’t sleep and Loki was sleeping in after his feat of magic and removing the poison from his system, Tony’s mind wanders back a bit to their flirting and it was definitely flirting.

 

_“Careful, that’s my heart you have in your hands,” Tony had joked._

_“Oh, I thought I had already,” Loki had teased, his vibrant sexy green eyes twinkling._

_“Careful, you just might,” Tony teased back._

 

Tony only just now, as he pulled into the parking lot, realized just how true his statement was. Loki was a genius, witty, charming, sassy, not to mention beyond gorgeous. He was excellent company, able to hold his own in any conversation, listen truly and ask intelligent questions, and knew when silence was something that didn’t need filling. Even Tony had trouble with that most of the time, but with Loki it never felt that way; basically Loki fit him, something Tony never thought possible.

 

Realizing how close to the emotional danger zone he was, Tony suppressed his thoughts about this subject and headed into the donut shop. There were a couple of customers, so Tony decided to take a seat. Once they were done, Tony ordered two dozen, naming off his favorites, and was sad to see one of them was out.

 

“They’ll be fresh out of the oven in ten minutes, if you want to wait. I’ll toss in an extra and a cup of coffee,” the man behind the counter said rather friendly as it was a privately owned shop.

 

“That will work and why don’t you just finish off the second box with those sugar donuts, and give me a third box of the fresh,” Tony replied.

 

Once Tony had his coffee, he took a seat, and messed with his phone, using Jarvis to check on the still sleeping Loki. He looked up surprised, to a tall dark skinned man, with an eye patch and a black duster take a seat.

 

“Can I help you?” Tony asked, suddenly taking note t that no one was around and his instincts was flaring, but not screaming.

 

“Director Nick Fury of Shield, Mr. Stark,” the man said.

 

“Oh, Agent’s boss,” Tony nodded, more for himself. “Sorry, I gave at the office,” he teased.

 

“I’m not looking for a donation, but I do have a few questions for you, so I thought I’d be nice and drop by, instead of hauling you in, Stark.” Fury said, his expression serious.

 

Tony sat back, annoyed, his mood like a lovely balloon had just been popped. “Fine, what do you want to know?”

 

“I’d like to know just who you have living at your house, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Dr. Silverton, which I know you know.”

 

“I didn’t ask for his fake identity, but who he really is,” Fury said, almost a glare now in his expression.

 

“Well, that’s all you’re going to get, next,” Tony replied, looking casual, but feeling beyond annoyed, almost angry. Who did these people think they were? His personal business was just that.

 

“We could just bring him in and ask him, though it would be better if you just cooperated.”

 

Tony could feel his own glare forming now. “After meeting Agent, I did a lot of digging into you guys, found my father participated in the founding of your organization; seems I’m footing a lot of your bills, push me and you’ll have to send your agents out to sell a shit load of cookies.”

 

“That’s not very friendly of you, Mr. Stark,” a familiar female voice replied from behind him.

 

Tony turned and saw it was Ms. Rushman. “Ah, the spy who got busted and reduced to real work,” Tony smirked.

 

“Since you didn’t care about anything above my neck, I doubt you were the one who figured me out,” the red head replied, moving and pulling open Tony’s shirt.

 

“Hey! Hands off the merchandise, Red!”

 

“Huh,” Fury said, clearly ignoring Tony’s complaints by his expression on his face. “Didn’t expect that.”

 

“What that I don’t like being manhandled, well if sex isn’t part of it,” he replied.

 

“No, that I did expect. I’m talking about the poison, since you were clearly dying when in Monaco,” Fury said, tilting his head as if by staring he could decipher the situation.

 

“I did figure it out, now get your hands off me,” slapping Red’s hands, glad she let his shirt go and fixed it. “Now, if there isn’t anything else, I have fresh donuts to collect and a home to get to.”

 

“Just one more thing, Stark,” Fury said, still looking calm and serious. “I want to talk to you about possibly joining the Avengers Initiative.”

 

****** ****** ******

“Then he tells me he’s considering me for joining some super secret boy band,” Tony said, telling Loki all about what happened at the donut shop. “I told him I don’t think I want to join any boy bands, and then he had the nerve to tell me he wasn’t sure he even wanted me to join, they were just considering it. Can you believe that?” Tony exclaimed, illustrating his words with one hand full of coffee mug only half full of coffee and the other of a chocolate whipped cream donut.

 

“It would seem, this Shield has seen through your creation for me,” Loki replied, sitting back, thinking on the more serious of topics that Tony had brought up.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Lolo, I made it clear that if they mess with you, they mess with me and then they’ll be out of mega bucks, if you know what I mean.”

 

“No, actually I don’t.” Loki said seriously.

 

“Money, since I’ve been supporting their asses for years and didn’t even know it, not to mention they’ve been helping their damn selves to my tech.”

 

“Oh, then thank you.”

 

“Again, don’t sweat it. But I’m still irked about the whole thing.”

 

“I on the other hand am still concerned about what they do and don’t know about me. Also, if they are watching, I will have to curtail my magic.”

 

“Hmm, you have a point, though in my lab I can still study it…right?”

 

Loki laughed, which was music to Tony’s ears. “Yes, Anthony, you may still study it.”

 

Tony pumps his now free hand in the air, “ Score!”

 

“Sir, I hate to disturb you, but there is a massive police chase happening, which has already caused over a dozen other accidents with serious injuries. The police are asking for your help.” Jarvis interrupted.

 

“Yeah, sure, tell them I’m on my way,” Tony said placing his coffee down, using a napkin to wipe his mouth. “This is shitty timing, as your Mojo would have come in handy now.”

 

“Not to fret,” Loki said. “Just be careful.”

 

“Okay, got to dash,” Tony said and didn’t even notice as he leaned over and kissed Loki on the cheek. It wouldn’t occur to him his actions or about Loki’s faint blush until hours after his return.


	3. Highway to Hell and Expo

**Jotunheim**

 

Thor was by no means happy, for what was to be he glorious victory over the Frost Giant beasts, was anything but, even though they still won. “These are the mighty giants, my father and his father before hand had spoken of? Tis pathetic!” he shouted to the din of those who simply surrendered and now were forced to kneel before him. He had planned for weeks for this engagement and outside what he considered a five minute brawl, where he didn’t even break a sweat, it was over…Over!

 

Thor stalked the icy platform that once held Laufey’s throne, now nothing but chunks of blood stained ice. Laufey also kneeling and bleeding at Thor’s feet. Thor was beyond disgusted.  “To think the little changeling you forced into our midst came from such sour stock such as yours,” he growled, using Mjölnir to point at their former king. “What trickery did you use to steal away my brother and replace it with your spawn?” he snarled. Getting no reply, “ANSWER ME!” Thor shouted so loudly, in the distance one could hear the ice cracking.

 

Sif pushed the edge of her blade closer into Laufey’s neck. “My King has asked you a question, speak!”

 

“I know not what he speaks of, so how can I answer?” Laufey snapped, retaining a small amount of his dignity.

 

“Accordingly, the former second prince is actually one of you, and more so, said to be your get, how do you explain that?” Fandral asked, seeing Thor was about to rage even further.

 

“My eldest son was killed when but a babe by your child killing father!” Laufey spat, blood coating his teeth and lips, more so after the blow from Hogun’s fist.

 

“Watch how you speak to our King,” Sif snarled.

 

“My second son was killed by you the last time you were here and my third, this time; all of you are a curse!”

 

This made Thor laugh. “A curse?” he laughed more before the humor dropped from his face to be replaced with only anger and rage, more ice and snow filled the air as his temper rose. “You are trying to tell me, that the child I knew and loved has been one and the same all a long? That indeed my…father had brought some…loathsome creature not only into our golden realm, but called him my brother?”

 

“I know not what you speak of,” snapped Laufey, only to once again get smacked in the face by Hogun.

 

“Loki, the former second prince that was here last, turns out he’s one of you and if truth be told, your get; why are you all so slow?” Fandral said while looking a bit bored.

 

Laufey looked to be taking this news in and then gave a small but deep laugh. “So, Odin didn’t murder my son, but stole him for some dark purpose I am sure, and you blame me. Perhaps the rumors are true, that the golden son of Odin, be he King now, shines only in battle but not wit,” he smirked.

 

Next thing anyone knew they were seeing Laufey go sailing through the air by means of Mjölnir and go crashing into a small raised mountain of ice. “I grow weary with your lies, filth and this pitiable show, where are your warriors? I want my glorious battle!” Thor retrieved his hammer and some of his warriors retrieved what was left of Jotunheim’s King, who was still breathing but barely.

 

“I’ll say again,” Laufey said, his voice like rocks grinding against one another. “You are not as bright as they say, for if you were, you’d know that no warriors were left but a small handful, as those left are mostly farmers and shepherds, for your father left us with little to nothing. The number of children born grow fewer each season and you wonder why there was no great battle to find?

 

Thor laughed. “And you threatened us with war?”

 

“I wanted you dead for the death of my sons, not knowing you had stolen one away. I wanted the Casket, so my people could once again thrive, and if nothing else, perhaps a quick death instead of this slow wasting away,” Laufey said, his breathing becoming harder and more blood spilled from his lips.

 

“The only ones who will receive such have already done so, the rest of you are not worth my time, much less an honorable death. And as for your little runt, once I find him and make him pay for his years of deceit, he’ll join you here in this frozen Hel!” Thor decreed.

 

“The prophecy will come true!” one of the other Jotuns shouted.

 

“Who said that? Bring them to me!” Thor snarled.

 

Hogun and Fandral pushed what may have been an older Frost Giant, a blind one at that, if the iced over eyes were anything to go by, and then forced to kneel before Thor. “What did you say?” Thor demanded.

 

“I said the prophecy will come true,” the Jotun replied calmly.

 

“Who are you to make such bold and foolish statements?” Sif snarled.

 

“I am Illasand, priest of Ymir and once blessed with foresight in reward for my lost vision ages ago. As for the prophecy, it is said that the lost child of royal Ymir’s line, will one day either be the death of us or our savior. The former if he returns to bestow his wrath while the golden son is away, but the latter if the foolish son, having risen in power strikes first.”

 

“A lot of utter nonsense,” Fandral said with a laugh. “As if Loki could save anyone.”

 

“Well, seems there is one that will get a quick death after all,” Thor smirks, moving forward and raising Mjölnir high into the air. “Know this prophet if you be, Loki will die and by my hand and your land can linger in squalor until you exist no more for all I care after,” Thor announced and then brought Mjölnir down ending the Jotun’s life.

 

“What shall we do with the rest?” Fandral asked, wiping some of the mess from his face.

 

“Let them go, they are worthless. We return to Asgard and renew the search for the little beast!”

 

****** ****** ******

**Malibu, CA**

Loki seemed to understand that Tony loved his work and his workshop and that at times he just needed to get lost in it. It was a new experience for Tony as he was use to being nagged to surface and often, but Loki did not. Of course, Loki made sure he ate, providing meals and a subtle bit of persuasion to be sure he ate, and of course sleep after long hours in the lab. But with Loki it never felt like nagging or harassment as it had with others. It probably had to do with Loki sharing a similar passion for his magic, now that was something Tony was amazed beyond words about, but couldn’t quite figure it all out. But he did figure some things out and today he was going to surprise Loki with just how much.

 

Tony dashed upstairs looking for Loki. “Jarvis, where’s our resident Potter?”

 

“He should enter the foyer momentarily,” Jarvis replied promptly.

 

“What…” Tony began, but the sound of the front door opening and closing caught his ear and Tony headed that way. “Hey, where have you been?” Tony asked casually, not even realizing Loki had left the house.

 

“Pepper asked me to assister this morning. Seemed the man she hired to translate for Stark Industries latest contract was not doing his job properly. In fact,” Loki said as he removed his suit jacket. “We were able to discover he was paid by Hammer Tech to sabotage the negotiations.”

 

“Justin Hammer is the sleaziest of the sleaze,” Tony growled at the thought. “Sadly, I bet some poor smuck at his company is going to take the fall for the S.O.B.”

 

“Pepper thought as much also,” Loki said moving past Tony with a warm smile toward the kitchen. “She also asked me to tell you, she had been angry when you bumped Hammer from the second week of the Expo to the fifteenth week, but after this she’s fine with it. Said it the latter weeks were not already booked with important clients, she’d have him moved to the end at the latest time slot.” Loki said, then turned to face Tony. “Have you had lunch yet?”

 

“Nope, and if I could Hammer would have been banned all together, but rules of fair play and Pepper.  But before you get lost in some outlandish, yet mouthwatering dish, I have something for you,” Tony beamed.

 

“Oh?” Loki asked as he turned around, his vibrant green eyes glowing with delight. “And what is that?”

 

“Ah, but first you have to explain how you do the language bit,” Tony replied as he moved to the top of the stairs leading down, then waving Loki to follow.

 

Loki had followed into Tony’s workshop, but didn’t see anything out of place off hand, except a cloth covering something on the table. He stepped toward it only for Tony to intercept.

 

“Spill,” Tony grinned.

 

“Very well,” Loki laughed.  “There is two parts, but both have to do with magic.”

 

“Figured,” Tony replied, nodding that he had made a bet with himself that that had been the main answer.

 

“The first is a powerful magic known as the AllSpeak, which allows anyone who has it to understand any type of true language in the nature of their own speak. Also, when we speak it is heard by the recipient in their own language; it translates general concepts and ideas more than the words themselves, thus why idioms and colloquialism does not translate well.”

 

“Okay, let me see if I got this. If three people from say, Russia, China and America were in a room and you simply spoke a general phrase like good morning, they would hear it in their own language?”

 

“Yes, each would hear their native language that they think in. For example, if an American born person, moved while still very young to Russia and for the majority of their life, lived and thought in Russian, that is what they would hear.”  Loki replied.

 

“But also, in the first example, the person from China would think that the other two spoke their language, yes?” Tony asked.

 

Loki smiled. “That is correct and thus part two of my spell. Since Midgard has such a vast amount of languages, and no concept of AllSpeak, I created a new spell that made whatever language I am focusing on to sound as such to all who hear it. So, during our lunch with Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts, I simply had to focus on their chosen target language and everyone around me would hear that in responds. Not an easy feat I assure you.”

 

Tony simply laughed. “Amazing! Any chance I could get this AllSpeak 2.0?”

 

Loki laughed in return. “I am not sure, but I will explore the idea for you.”

 

“Well, deals a deal, so,” Tony moved over to the workshop table where the cloth covered item was and lifted it to show a silver gauntlet. “Try this own,” Tony said offering it to Loki.

 

“Anthony?”

 

“I remember what you said about some tech and magic not always working, but with the scans and our talks, I was able to create a fine but durable wire network that could channel such energy as magic and not interfere with a regular power source, thus giving you the best of both worlds. Try it,” Tony said, rocking on his feet in excitement.

 

Loki took the silver gauntlet and it opened and wrapped itself around his hand and arm flawlessly. He moved to the testing area and pointed it outward and shot a magical energy blast at the target. “It worked!” Loki beamed. Then he arched his brow at Tony, “Why is the beam blue?”

 

“Two reasons,” Tony smirked. “First I couldn’t get it to red and second, you told me once that magic energy was like a signature color or something like it, so I figured that by placing a small filter element, which you showed me worked with magic, could alter its color, would be a good idea.”

 

Tony watched as Loki looked at the gauntlet with care his face filled with many quick expressions, before landing on a soft smile. “Thank you, this, this is wonderful.”

 

“Oh, this is nothing,” Tony said, moving to Loki and gently taking the gauntlet from him and gesturing with it, for Loki to follow into the next room, where the suits were stored. Tony moved to what he called the assembly area and pulled down a large blackish cloth that revealed the back of a large silver suit. “What good is a gauntlet without its matching set,” he beamed.

 

Once Tony attached the missing gauntlet, the suit powered up and began to spin on the dais, giving Loki a full view of the new suit before him. It was slim compared to the Iron man, the color was silver from head to toe and the face mask was shaped in the design of a Fox.

 

“Anthony,” Loki gasped, speechless, his eyes wide with surprise and if Tony was reading it right, joy.

 

“You fight different than I do by those workout routines you have and since you either work up close and personal or use magic I figured you don’t need over half the tech I need for the Ironman. Besides repulsors for flying and backup weapon, I only added throwing daggers; with explosive tips. Of course there are some regular should you need them and back here,” he said moving to indicate a section in the back, “you can access a thin but extending Vibrainium rod…”

 

“Anthony,” Loki gasped again, this time surprising Tony by grabbing him and kissing him within an inch of his life. “Thank you,” Loki finally said once he let Tony up for air. “I don’t know how to repay such a generous gift.”

 

“Um, more of that is most welcome,” Tony stuttered out, having dreamed of kissing this man for ages now, fearing he might offend him or something, kept to only flirting. Now that he’s had a kiss, and boy was that a kiss, Tony wanted more for the rest of his life.

 

Thankfully Loki didn’t hesitate to kiss him again and both were lost for some time before they needed a small break or they’d find themselves on the floor; not that Tony would have minded, but he wanted their first time to not only be special but in his bed. “I take it you like it?”

 

“Like is such an understatement,” Loki laughed. “But why the facial design?”

 

“That is a fox face for a foxy guy,” Tony smirked, but saw Loki wasn’t buying it. “Honestly, you are highly intelligent, and highly cunning. We have a saying here in Earth, ‘Cunning like a fox,’ and so…well, I dubbed the suit, Silver Fox.”

 

“Silver Fox?” Loki said, turning his head to the side, evaluating the name and the suit for a moment before grinning very much like a fox. “I like it.”

 

“This way also, you can come help me or simply fly with me…” Tony began but once more was smothered in warm wonderful kisses. “Or that,” Tony groaned with desire.

 

“You Anthony Stark would put the Dwarves of Niflheim to shame,” Loki declared with pure joy and happiness.

 

“So um…want to learn how to fly?” Tony asked, wanting more but not wanting to push too much.

 

“Very much so,” Loki purred. “Then I want you to teach me how to use the suit,” he added and kissed Tony once more, using his magic to take both of them to Tony’s bed room. It would be a beautiful starry night when Loki finally tried on the Silver Fox with the assistance of his lover.

 

****** ****** ******

 

News of Ironman and Silver Fox hitting the skies and taking on big crime and terrorists flooded the media for over a month before one Colonel James Rhodes came a knocking on Tony’s door one sunny morning and allowed entry by Jarvis. He found Tony and Loki enjoying a casual breakfast of freshly made French toast with side bowls of blueberries and strawberries and lost of fresh cream. “Well, don’t you two look like the cat that got the cream,” he teased.

 

“Rhody!” Tony greeted, after a large sip of coffee. “I’d say we both got the cream,” he smirked.

 

“Yeah, okay, I walked right into that one,” Rhodes laughed.

 

“Good morning, James. Please take a seat, would you like breakfast with your coffee?” Loki offered, moving to get some for him.

 

“Depends, who made these?” Rhodes asked, taking a seat across from Loki, giving Tony’s arm a light pat.

 

“Oh, Loki did,” Tony said, filling his mouth with more French toast, blueberries and loads of cream and proceeded to moan slightly.

 

“Nothing to fear, Colonel, I have taken over the cooking duties, since one does not need to be poisoned by ones food,” Loki smirked while serving Rhodes his coffee, having also remembered how he took it, along with a clean plate and silverware.

 

“Hey, it was one time!” Tony protested his mouth partially full.

 

“Anthony, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Loki scolded, making James laugh.

 

“Glad someone around here can keep you in check,” Rhodes laughed some more.

 

“I do try,” Loki smirked also, ignoring Tony’s pout. “But I find the job very…filling.” Making Tony beam with delight.

 

Rhodes just shook his head. He took two slices and a mix of both blueberry and strawberry and some cream. One bite and he knew why Tony had moaned. “Oh, this is probably the best French toast I’ve ever had, and bless her heart, that includes my mother’s…just don’t tell her that.”

 

“Thank you, James,” Loki replied, a light blush upon his pale cheek.

 

“Hey, no flirting with my boyfriend,” Tony protested, but the twinkle in his eye showed he was only teasing.

 

“So, you two finally got together than,” James said with a knowing smirk. “About time.”

 

“It was that obvious?” Tony asked.

 

“Only to the point Pepper and I had a little bet. Jarvis, who won?” James asked, looking to the ceiling like most folks who have met the A.I.

 

“It was a tie, Colonel Rhodes. Ms. Potts had missed the bet by a week too soon and you by a week too late,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Wait, you bet on my love life?” Tony gasped and looked gob smacked at this realization.

 

“I’d say yes, but a revolving door on your bedroom doesn’t count as a ‘Love’ life, Tony. So, this would be the first time and I’m sure Pepper and I both hope the last, if you know what I mean,” James replied warmly, as he found he’d quickly scarfed his two slices down already and going for seconds.

 

“I will join you in the sentiment,” Loki added, his eyes twinkling with joy as he gazed at Tony for a long but brief moment. Rhodes could tell it was a mutual thing between his best friend and Dr. Silverton.

 

“So, what brings you by?” Tony asked.

 

“I think that’s obvious,” James replied. “The brass know I’m friends with you Tony, and they know you’re Ironman, so it’s no wonder that they’d sent me to find out who Silver Fox is; though I can easily take a guess,” he said, looking at Loki who could easily appear as innocent as a newborn child.

 

“And if you’re right?” Tony asked, a touch of edge in his voice.

 

“Nothing, they just want to know, not that they haven’t guessed either. I think they’re concerned about another person having access to the suit…” James replied.

 

“You mean, someone they can’t control,” Tony interjected.

 

“Hey, I’m your friend here, Tony. I made no promises just following orders. I could have just told them my suspicions, which of course would have confirmed things for them, but I wanted to come talk to you. You know they’re going to come after you, right?”

 

“You mean the Senate Committee again?”

 

“Yeah, and Shield is pushing for a seat as well,” James said, having finished his second portion and using a great deal of will power to not take a third.

 

“I have Shield over a financial barrel, the Senate Committee has already lost against me, it’s my property and I can do with it what I want, which means I can share it with whom ever I want.” Tony replied, cleaning off his plate and showing James that he had been trained by Loki as he took his dirty dishes to the dishwasher and actually placed them in correctly.

 

“I’m not disagreeing with you, Tony. I’m just concerned,” James replied, sipping his coffee.

 

“Is the lust for power and the greed for control so wide spread in this world?” Loki asked, taking the last of his creation and fruit.

 

“I’d give that a big fat yes,” Tony grumbled, bringing over the coffee pot and topping off James’ cup and his own. He then placed it back and returned with a kettle and topped Loki’s tea. “Its part of why I got out of the weapons business, I couldn’t trust them. My tech has been stolen already by Shield in the past, the government keeps wanting more powerful weapons…they say it’s for defense, but honestly it’s just so they can brag about having the biggest dick.”

 

“Anthony,” Loki scolded, but chuckled as well.

 

“We do need to protect…” James began.

 

“Which is why I’m working on improved armor and other items that can protect our men and women in the military and other forms of security, but no lethal weapons,” Tony interrupted again, taking a seat. “I’m also working on non-lethal forms of items such as a more long range Tasers that can’t be turned into something of destruction.”

 

James sighed. “I hear you, and though I’ve been a soldier for most of my adult life, I do agree with you a good deal. But the military isn’t going to see it that way.”

 

“Tough for them,” Tony said. “But I want to know, if you had a suit right now in your possession, what would you do with it?”

 

James watched Loki finish his plate and clean up the table along with what was needed in the kitchen; as he sighed at the question Tony asked him. “Honestly, if you had kept going as you were, for you have to admit you were getting a touch out of hand, I’d have delivered it to my superiors, but now?” he shrugged. “I can see both points of view, but I guess since I am in the military, I would want to use it to protect the others.”

 

“Does it have to mean allowing your armed forces to gain access to Anthony’s technology?” Loki asked.

 

James thought about it, and then shook his head. “I don’t think it does. I think they could settle for just having a suit at their disposal if needed.”

 

“And when not?” Loki asked.

 

“Then I could see it being secured someplace, like here,” James replied, for he knew if left to the military, someone would get greedy and try to backwards engineer it, which was what Tony wanted to avoid.

 

“Well then, come with me,” Tony said, grabbing his coffee and headed out of the kitchen. He shared a look with Loki who only smirked and then he followed.

 

Once in the workshop, he followed Tony to a section where the various suits he’s made to date were stored. In the corner where he now stood, was the Silver Fox, it was stunning, he’d have to admit. “Wow,” is all he said.

 

Tony walked to the storage area next to the Silver Fox and hit a button which turned on the light of the cubical and there was an unpainted suit, looking similar in facial construct to Ironman, but bulkier in the chest. “I’m going to trust you on this,” Tony said.

 

“What…wait, you’re giving me a…suit?” James was flabbergasted.

 

“Yes,” Tony said with a serious smile. “You’ve been my best friend for years, even when I didn’t deserve it and was a total asshat, you stood by me. Loki and I can do a great deal, but there are times we can only be so far spread out. Shield had mentioned to me a team to work together to handle high level threats, and Loki has encouraged me to build it. I don’t want to dance to anyone’s tune like a puppet…”

 

“By building our own, we answer to ourselves, but it is still a team,” Loki said, eyeing Tony.

 

“Means working together, no hot-dogging it,” James replied, seeing where Loki was going with this.

 

“Yeah, I heard and I agreed, or we wouldn’t be talking about it. There are also a few things we need to discuss, but it’s between us,” Tony gestured the three of them. “Not the military, not Shield and definitely not Pepper…well for now,” Tony said.

 

“Okay, I’m listening,” James said, for he did trust Tony, especially now with Loki as Tony had finally decided to grow up…mostly.

 

Two hours later Colonel James Rhodes was stunned. He just learned that aliens were real and Loki was one of them…a good one by his actions that he has observed and that Tony, the bastard, had been dying and didn’t tell anyone! Tony was also going to give James a suit to carry on, after Tony’s death.

 

“I don’t know whether to punch you or hug you, you stupid bastard. Why didn’t you tell me? Does Pepper know?”

 

“No, Pepper doesn’t know and for my health, please don’t tell her. I’ll get to that…eventually.” Tony replied, rubbing his beard as he did when worried about Pepper’s temper. “As for not telling, well, I thought I could solve it on my own, not make you guys worry, plus, I didn’t want the vultures…aka Shield and our lovely government circling waiting for me to bite the big one.”

 

“But you helped him find an answer?” he pointed at Loki.

 

“Somewhat,” Loki acknowledged. “Anthony had the knowledge, just not all the pieces to put them together. That is where I came in.”

 

“Turned out dear old dad was on to somethings that I had read about in his journals and subconsciously used to make this,” Tony tapped his arc reactor. “Kind of pisses me off, but…”

 

“Saved your life,” James said knowing what a bastard Howard had been to Tony at times. Sure the man had his moments, but sadly they never lasted and even rarer with Tony did he share them.

 

“You know once I can get my head around all this, we’re going to talk more about it…a hell of a lot more,” James replied, grateful for the small glass of scotch in his hand.

 

“So, we need a name for you suit,” Tony said and changed the subject somewhat. “Also, what are we going to call our boyband?”

 

“What about War Machine?” James asked, as it was the first thing that popped into his head.

 

“Normally I might have gone for it, it kind of sounds bad ass, but…it wouldn’t go with our theme,” Tony replied, still nursing his first glass of his own scotch, Loki having declined and was drinking ginger ale.

 

“Theme?” Loki asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m ‘Iron’ man, you’re ‘Silver’ Fox, kind of a metal theme going. Hey, we could be Heavy Metal?” Tony threw out there like an excited puppy.

 

Loki grimaced.

 

“No,” James said, hating the idea. “A team name needs to be something we all like and of course, not playing on your music of choice.”

 

“Why not the Avengers, I rather like that name,” Loki asked.

 

“That’s Fury’s team,” Tony said as he sat back, looking a tad grim.

 

“Ah, but has his group even been formed? If not, then the name is up for grabs as they say.” Loki explained with a mischievous smile.

 

“You know, that isn’t such a bad name,” James nodded.

 

“What about the Metallic Avengers?” Tony asked. “You could be Hard Steel,” he chuckled.

 

Loki just shook his head no, but James couldn’t help but protest. “No, and Hell no! I am not going to be named after some cheap assed porno!”

 

Tony was laughing rather hard, Loki was smiling also and James felt himself relax and enjoy the joke as well. “What is the team mission going to be?” James asked.

 

“Well, to protect, that’s why I built the suit…after escaping the Ten Rings that is. The world needs more protection than more guns and bombs,” Tony explained seriously.

 

“So, not just warriors, but sentinels,” Loki nodded in understanding.

 

James snapped his fingers, “That’s it. Steel Sentinel!”

 

“Ooh, I like that,” Tony grinned.

 

“As do I,” Loki added.

 

“And the name?” James asked.

 

“I rather like stealing Fury’s name of choice,” Loki smirked, showing his mischievous side even more. “It would serve him right after his theft of so much of Anthony’s creations.”

 

James raised his glass. “Then…to the Avengers,” he said, each of the three bringing their glasses in to form a triangle to toast the beginning of their team and their new mission.

 

****** ****** ******

“I can’t believe you’re doing this!” Tony practically shouted.

 

“It’s orders, Tony. I don’t get a choice. I’d prefer the Steel Sentinel any time, but since no one wants Hammer near it, I have to wear his design.” James explained, his eye-roll showing he felt like this was the hundredth time, while standing backstage of the Expo.

 

“I still don’t like it,” Tony grumbled.

 

“I know,” James nodded. “Just go out front with Loki and Pepper…”

 

“And miss spy,” Tony interjected.

 

“Tony, you don’t know…”

 

“Oh, I do know, she’s a Shield agent. What I don’t know is why no one but Loki believes me,” Tony’s frustration showing.

 

“Tony, you have to admit, it’s rather far fetched that Shield has nothing better to do than spy on you.”

 

“Okay, let’s make a bet. If I can prove she’s an agent, you, my friend have to….hmmm, spend part of you next leave with me and Loki.”

 

“Tony, you know I promised to see my mom.”

 

“That’s why I said part…Loki would love to meet your mother,” Tony smirks.

 

“Wait, you want to bring Loki to my family’s home?”

 

“No, silly, you’re going to bring them to Malibu, about time they get a little something out of you being a pain in my ass all these years.” 

 

James sighed. “Fine, fine. But, if you can’t prove it, to my satisfaction, you have to go sober for three months.”

 

“Hey, your leave doesn’t last that long, why do I have to go three months?” Tony protested.

 

“Because,” is all James said, his face expressing an evil smirk.

 

“You know what, fine. As I know she’s a spy, you have a deal.”

 

“Good, now, I need to get ready…”

 

“I could just lend you a hand…”

 

“No, absolutely not,” James interjected. “We both know your stuff is eons ahead of Hammer, but I am not going to stand here and listen to you bitch about it. Go, Loki is waiting for you…now!”

 

Tony grumbled, but left, making his way around the stage area to the side exit that would take him to the seating out front. He couldn’t believe that Hammer had pulled strings to get Rhody to participate in his demonstration. Worse, Pepper was making him go! The only bright side of this evening was seeing Loki dressed in dark sexy suit, for the man was hot. Tony was sure he could easily take the cover of GQ any time he wanted; he was definitely model material and all Tony’s. He felt a shiver go down his spine of desire when he thought about his lover, partner and friend. People thought he was a lucky bastard, but until Loki, Tony wouldn’t truly agree; now he knew it.

 

Finding his seat next to Loki who separated him from Pepper and Agent Romanoff, was appreciated, and for the hell of it, kissed Loki’s cheek; thankfully too fast for anyone to get a picture on their cell. “Thanks,” he said.

 

“Where were you?” Pepper whispered a bit harshly, looking annoyed.

 

“Trying to talk Rhody out of appearing with Hammer, but seemed being part of the military means following orders…man needs to retire.” Tony explained.

 

Thankfully before more could be said, the music started and the introduction of Justin Hammer who was hamming it up in his attempt to be cool and dance out on stage. Man couldn’t dance if his life depended on it. Then the audience was subjected to Hammer’s attempt at humor…the media wasn’t in any danger of running out of ink with this performance. Only takes one word, “Sucks” to describe it, in Tony’s mind.

 

Then the various armed forces theme songs played, before introducing a section of robotic machines camouflaged in their corresponding colors appeared from under the stage. Then Tony gave a soft moan, which caused Loki to grasp his hand as Colonel James Rhodes was introduced and the robots activated long enough to salute then deactivated. Everyone was applauding but Tony’s little group as they knew what Hammer was introducing was junk in a fancy package.

 

Everything seemed to be normal, when Tony noticed Rhodes turning searching the audience, and then spotted him. He raised a hand as if to wave, when suddenly all the units behind him activated again, this time looking in his direction and began to move into action. One didn’t need to be a seasoned soldier to know this was trouble meant for him and his people. “Shit!” he said as he got up and grabbed Loki and Loki grabbed Pepper. “We need to leave!”

 

“Tony, what’s going on?” Pepper shouted, as other people began to panic as the robots were moving slow but steady to the edge of the stage, their weapons activating.

 

Loki stopped then grabbed, Pepper and Agent Romanoff’s hand, and Tony’s. “Hold on!” he shouted and in a blink they were backstage out of sight.

 

“What? How?” Pepper and Romanoff asked in sync.

 

“Pep, you and Nat go see if Hammer’s controller can tell you what’s happening, I don’t think Hammer is in charge anymore,” Tony ordered, as he grabbed his phone to get Jarvis on the line.

 

“Sir, the suit Colonel Rhodes is using is not responding to his commands. I have limited access to him via communication lines.” Jarvis explained, once again showing how on top of things he was.

 

“Awesome, buddy. Patch him through.” Tony ordered, Loki standing next to him, concern on his face.

 

“Tony!” James shouted. “I don’t know where you went, but I’m glad you did, these things were going to shoot you and anyone around you. As it is, they’re moving out to hunt you down. Also seems they are going to target the buildings as well. You’ve got to get out of here!”

 

“No can do, we need to get you out of that suit,” Tony replied.

 

“Tony Stark,” came a Russian accented voice. “I don’t know how you got away from my bots, but they will find you. If you do not show in next ten minutes, I will order them to target people instead of buildings,” the voice said.

 

“Who is this?” Tony demanded.

 

“The great Tony Stark does not know?” the man asked then laughed. “Your father was a thief, and destroyer of families. I will do to you what he did to me and my father.”

 

“Vanko,” Tony said with disgust and a bit surprise. “You should have stayed dead.”

 

“And you should keep watch on time; Eight minutes and forty-two seconds remain.” Vanko said and then disconnected the call.

 

“You cannot go out there without your suit,” Loki said, gently but firmly grabbing Tony’s arm.

 

“What choice do I have?” Tony asked, fear for others in his eyes.

 

“Trust me,” Loki smirked and in a blink they were back in their Malibu home in the lab. “Jarvis, prepare to suit us up,” he commanded.

 

“Whoa, I didn’t know…” Tony gasped.

 

“Later, suit up, Anthony,” Loki said and moved to his locker and started to strip.

 

Tony moved to his locker and kept his head turned or he’d get distracted in watching his lover get naked. Soon he and Loki were in their under-suits and getting geared up. Once done, Loki held his hand out and opened a portal behind the main building at the Expo. “We are so going to talk about this once this is over,” Tony chuckled as they stepped through. “Okay, I’ll act as a distraction and lead as many of these things away from here, you oversee evacuations and safety of the people.”

 

“I should stay with you,” Loki protested.

 

“Yeah, but someone has to keep folks safe and you can do that better than I,” Tony said as he activated his boots. “Don’t worry, babe!” he said as he took off, knowing Loki would hate leaving him on his own, but would see that people were safe, which was more important over all. “Jarvis, connect please.”

 

“At once sir,” Jarvis said. “Connection established,” he added.

 

“Hey, Vanko, I’m outside, come get me!” Tony snarled.

 

“Tony! They’re heading for you, coming from both flanks, front and center,” James said, showing he could do nothing but read his display. “Wish I had my own suit, this thing is crap, but it’s got me trapped.”

 

“James, do not worry, when the time comes, you will have your suit,” Loki said, showing Jarvis had connected them all as was habit during their own missions.

 

“Loki, thank god.” James sighed in relief. “Someone has to keep Tony safe.”

 

“Hey, I can handle myself, he’s looking after the people,” Tony interjected. “Okay, I see my playdates has arrived, if you excuse me, but I think it’s time for a game of Tag…Vanko, you’re it!” Tony sassed out and then took off leading the bots away from the Expo. Soon the sky filled with ground to air missiles and heavy fire.

 

“Tony, I got a lock!” James shouted.

 

“On what?”

 

“On you!” James shouted with concern.

 

“Ah, got it,” Tony said, doing a barrel roll and the attack missed him. “Loks, how’s it coming?”

 

“A handful of these things have remained, they are targeting buildings or anyone wearing an Ironman mask…they cannot distinguish a mask from the real thing. It almost struck down a child, whose parents are not about,” Loki snarled, showing how angry he was on both points. “The child is safe with Pepper for now and the thing is melted pile of rubble.”

 

“Way to go my foxy fox.” Toy replied, grinning as he zoomed through the garage heading farther out from the main pavilion.

 

“I’d tell you guys to get a room, but right now, Tony, nine o’clock coming in low,” James interjected.

 

“Got it,” Tony replied, and turned partially and fired one of his own missiles, which hit its mark and the bot fell to the ground.

 

“Oh boy,” James said, indicating something else was about to happen.

 

“What’s happening, Rhody,” Tony asked.

 

“They have you surrounded, Tony, coming right at you!” James warned.

 

“Anthony?” Loki asked if he needed help by that once word and tone alone.

 

“Got this,” Tony said, a smile on his lips as he did and a part of him always got excited during these battles. He headed right for the large Expo world globe and timed it right that most of the bots hit the reinforced steel structure, the force impacting Tony forcing him to the ground. “Whoa,” he said as he regained his senses. “Well, that took some of them out,” he laughed as he stood up; admiring the slice of forest he had added inside the globe with a small waterfall and lake in the center to give it the picturesque feel.

 

“Tony!” James shouted, but before anyone could react, Rhodes flew into Tony knocking him over and the two began to wrestle. “Machine gun activated,” James called out moments before it went off just missing Tony’s face mask.

 

“Anthony, the ones from here have departed, I believe they are heading toward you,” Loki said over the channel.

 

“Great,” Tony panted, still fighting with Rhody’s suit. Next thing Tony knew, Rhody went flying and stayed down, the suit dark. “What?” he gasped.

 

“You have your friend back,” Romanoff’s voice came over the channel.

 

It took a moment for Tony to realize what had happened and the result. “Vanko?” he asked.

 

“Gone,” she replied. “Mind telling me how we got backstage so quickly? And how you got your suit?”

 

“Yeah…no,” Tony smirked. “Lo, Rhody’s going to need Steel Sentinel.”

 

“I’m on it,” Loki replied.

 

Tony moved and patted Rhody’s face, “wake up, Sleeping Beauty, time to deal with the Evil Stepmother.”

 

One more tap and the suit practically fell off Rhody, fully exposing the man inside. Rhody sighed after taking a breath of fresh air. “Okay, let’s not do that again.”

 

“Sorry, the party isn’t over, but our fairy godmother is about to supply you with a better dress for the ball,” Tony smirked. They both looked to see a portal open, the lab showing on the other side as Loki came through with Rhodes’ suit. “See.”

 

“I am not a fairy or anyone’s mother at this time in life,” Loki replied, not able to see Tony’s reaction at his words. “Come James, they will be here soon.”

 

Tony helped James up and to his Royal blue and steel colored suit, and then the Avengers were now all together and geared up. “Okay, Jarvis says we got about two dozen heading our way.”

 

“Best not to stay down here, it’s the kill spot. We should place our best gun up there,” he pointed upward.

 

“Sounds good,” Tony said, Loki only nodded.

 

The next moment all three turned to head up top. “Whoa, you said best gun, that’s me,” Tony said.

 

“Ah, no, that’s me,” Rhodes replied, pointing to his larger higher caliber weapon suit.

 

“Gentlemen, this is not the time…” Loki began but neither was listening to him. He was attempting to get their attention once more, but the bots began to land not only surrounding them, but they were right in the ‘kill spot’ as James had stated. “Wonderful,” Loki sassed, turning outward, his back to the other two.

 

“Perhaps we should discuss this at a later time,” Tony said, also turning from the others, his back to the other two.

 

“No shit,” Rhodes said, completing the triangle.

 

In moments the battle began, Tony and Rhodes using their repulsor at first, Loki using a few of his explosive daggers, hitting a key spot at the joint between head and body. Then Loki pulled his Vibrainium rod and moved in to go head to head with them.

 

Small missiles, rapid heavy gun fire, and repulsor blasts were going off in various successions, but the three of them were outnumbered and it was beginning to show. “Foxy, any reason you’re not using your mojo?” Tony asked, taking down one bot only to face two more.

 

“Anthony, my…mojo as you call it,” Loki said, grunting as two robots crashed into him, aware that it was an open com line and couldn’t use the term magic. “Is like any other…creation, it has limits and needs to recharge.” Meaning he used a lot of magic to keep the people safe from falling debris and even from themselves as they charged out like panicked wild animals.

 

“Yeah, got it,” Tony replied, having learned much about Loki’s abilities over the months together. “Got an idea,” Tony said. He had Jarvis previously power up his newest invention for his suit. “When I say, get down.” Tony said. When he saw the exact moment that all of the bots were in range he shouted. “Now!”

 

Both Loki and James dropped to the ground, trusting Tony and his weapon went off, bright red like laser-beams shot out in all lateral directions dropping the rest of the bots.

 

“You know, you could have just opened with that,” James gripped.

 

“Couldn’t, needs all of them in a certain range and I can only use Death-blossom* once,” Tony replied.

 

“Wait, wasn’t that the sleigh from that movie?” James asked.

 

“That was Rosebud,” Romanoff interjected, showing she was still on the line.

 

“Come on, Rhody! I expected an Air Force Pilot to get the reference…Last Starfighter.”

 

“Don’t recall that one,” James replied.

 

“Hate to interrupt fellas, but you have one more heading your way. Power readings are higher on this one. I’m also picking up strange power readings sporadically around the Expo, my guess something is up with the bots that were left. The ones around you are showing similar readings, but on a lower scale.”

 

“Jarvis?” Tony asked.

 

“It would seem, sir, that there is still some form of activity occurring within, but the nature is undetectable with my current level of sensors available. My apologies, sir.”

 

“Not your fault, buddy. I’ll update you as soon as I can,” Tony replied, his face mask lifting to look at both James and Loki. “Any ideas?”

 

“Bombs?” James suggested.

 

“No, Jarvis could detect the components…usually,” Tony replied.

 

“Overload based,” Loki replied.

 

“There are dozens around the Expo,” Tony gasped as reality set in. “Plus, if I know Pepper, she’s still there…”

 

“I’ll take care of it, you take care of Vanko,” Loki nodded, lowering his mask.

 

“How do you know it’s Vanko coming?” James asked.

 

“He fits the type that would come and see for himself that Anthony died,” Loki replied before blasting off and heading away, leaving James and Tony behind.

 

“He’s right,” Tony said, lowering his own mask as did James, moments before the latest bot landed and low and behold, Vanko was inside. “Time to dance, Partner,” Tony said toward Rhody.

 

“I’m with you,” James replied and their hand repulsors fired the same time, Vanko’s whips appeared and once more the battel raged.

 

Thankfully, Tony had upgraded all the suits after the attack in Monaco, so they could withstand the power from the whips, but that didn’t help when they wrapped around their necks. Vanko had both Rhody and himself snared in his whips around the neck, trying to pull them closer, as they tried to break free.

 

“Got an idea,” Tony said.

 

“Good, what is it?” Rhody replied, struggling like Tony to get free.

 

“Hold out your hand,” Tony said and did so himself, repulsor facing James.

 

“You sure this is a good idea,” having concluded what Tony was up to, showing his friend knew him well.

 

“No,” Tony said. “Now!” he shouted and fired his repulsor as James did the same, the explosive reaction startled and threw all three of them backwards. It was Vanko that had taken the full impact of the explosion as he lay there bleeding and his suit missing many sections.

 

“Can’t believe that worked,” Rhody said, lifting his face mask to get some fresh air.

 

“Me either,” Tony said, doing the same. He moved over to Vanko, who looked up at him and smirked. “It’s over.” Tony said.

 

Vanko chuckled, his injuries serious by how little he could. “You lose,” is all he said and then his suit’s center area, where the power device was held, began to pulse red. Then all the suits around him did and Tony knew the conclusion was right, Vanko was going to overcharge them and cause them to explode.

 

Tony turned to face Rhodes. “Loki!” he said and blasted in the air. “Loki, you were right, he’s setting them off now!” he shouted, but got no reply. “Loki!” he shouted again. “Jarvis?”

 

“Loki appears to be concentrating, holding position about 1300ft in the air above the Expo. He seems to be calling the suits to himself,” Jarvis replied.

 

“To himself?” Tony asked, still speeding forward. “Holy shit! Loki!” he shouted with fear.

 

“He has cut communications,” Jarvis replied instead.

 

“Tony, what’s going on?” James asked.

 

“Loki is using his mojo to call the suits to himself, he’s going to let them explode in the atmosphere, but with that much power it could still harm him,” Tony explained, his fear coming through clearly.

 

Tony spotted Pepper at the top of the lower landing of the main pavilion, staring upward, no sign of any of Vanko’s bots around. He landed next to her, moments later so did Rhodes, only having time for both to lift their mask and looks upwards as the night sky filled with the blast of all the bots, making it look like the sun had risen again. All three had to cover their eyes it was so bright, but the overall explosion lasted only a few long moments and soon was gone letting them uncover their eyes and blink to recover sight.

 

“Loki!” Tony shouted, desperate to know if his lover was alright. When there was no answer, he felt his heart race and his soul ache like never before; this moment was almost as bad as discovering his mother had died along with his father in that car accident. “Jarvis?” he pleased.

 

“I am unable to reestablish communications at this time, sir. I am however detecting a life signature 303 feet due north of your location.” Jarvis replied.

 

Tony looked to Pepper, who appeared alright.

 

“I’m fine, both of you go! Bring our Loki back, go!” Pepper ordered.

 

No more hesitation both fired up their suits and rushed toward where Jarvis detected the only life sign in the park. When they reached the spot, they saw the Silver Fox was down, having sustained damage, and was not moving.

 

Both rushed to the ground, but Tony was the one to pull Loki’s mask up to see he was unconscious. “Loki,” he called out and patted his face, but got no response.

 

“Should we call an ambulance?” James asked, concern filing his voice.

 

“Jarvis, cut all communication lines except for between Rhody and myself,” Tony ordered.

 

“Done, sir.”

 

“Tony?”

 

“I don’t want Agent Romanoff learning more about Loki than she has,” Tony said. “And as you already know, he’s not from here, so a regular hospital won’t be able to help him.”

 

“Then what do we do?” James asked, now down on one knew next to Tony.

 

“Jarvis, any idea what his injuries might be?”

 

“From the nature of the blast, I believe the suit took the brunt of the damage. From what I can detect from scans currently and compared to those taken previously, no physical damage can be seen. My theory is that Loki has pushed himself beyond his means with this last use of his magic, sir. I would recommend returning him home and allow him to rest.”

 

Tony turned to James and he laughed with relief, though a few stray tears fell. “He’s sleeping it off.”

 

James patted Tony’s back. “I’m glad it’s not worse. Do you need a hand getting him back to the house?”

 

“No, I got him. But Pepper and the cops?”

 

“Don’t worry, Tony, I got this,” James said and stood up moved away and headed out.

 

“Come on, my Prince charming,” Tony said, carefully lifting Loki into his arms; something he couldn’t do without his suit. He kissed Loki’s forehead, a stray thought entering his mind that if Loki had died, he would never survive it. It was then that Tony knew he had done the impossible; he’d fallen in love.


	4. Exit I-95: New Avengers

**Asgard**

Thor was sitting on his throne looking bored, as he watched another round of gifts being presented from the rest of the Nine that had a treaty with Asgard. It seemed word was out that Thor sought a reason for war, so the other kingdoms were offering presents with respect to cut this action off. Of course, the gifts were directed more at the Royal family than the rest of Asgard, so the non-warriors of the kingdom were still up in arms over Thor’s poor leadership and care. Sadly, there wasn’t much anyone could do at present, but keep it to themselves, should the wrong person overhear and they are charged with treason.

 

“Volstagg,” Thor roared out. “See to this,” he finished and got up and stormed out of the room, followed by his three other companions.

 

“Thor?” Sift asked.

 

“I grow tired with this…gift giving nonsense.” Thor snapped.

 

“They sent gifts to please you and show they respect you and fear you, is that not what you wanted?” Sif asked.

 

“I want my war, I want to do something my father has not,” Thor growled.

 

“How is your father?” Fandral asked.

 

“Still he sleeps and Mother remains by his side, with no word to Loki’s whereabouts,” Thor grumbled, not having mentioned any truths beyond Loki’s true heritage be known, even to his companions. He was tempted to offer a reward for Loki’s head, but then he’d have to explain why to others outside his borders and he was not about to do that.

 

“Sadly there are no dark elves left, and I doubt you’d want to tackle Helheim…right?” Fandral asked, his tone edging that Thor was not that crazy to take on the land of the dead.

 

“No,” was all Thor said, and then he stopped. “There is one place we have not been in ages, and that is Midgard.”

 

“Your father…” Fandral began only to get his mouth covered by Hogun, as all knew what Fandral was about to say would only anger Thor more.

 

“I care not if he forbad it, I am King now,” Thor roared. “They once worshiped me like the god I am and they will do so again.”

 

“They won’t be much of a challenge,” Sif added.

 

“That is why I am sending you four down to Midgard; you will remind them of their place and their duty to Asgard. And to make up for fallen away they can prepare proper homage gifts, plus about thirty virgins every other month.” Thor announced.

 

Fandral nodded, Sif glowered, but said nothing and Hogun looked…grim. “As you command my King,” Hogun said, with a bow.

 

“Good, have one of the scribes list the gifts being received, and get Volstagg and be off quickly,” Thor ordered and headed off to the sparring ground; he needed to let off some steam.

****** ****** ******

**Malibu, CA** _(1yr from expo battle)_

Loki was sitting in his favorite spot, a cushioned window seat, which let the sun shine in and the view of the ocean expand before him. Of course, Loki was too involved in the book before him, his thoughts in a whirl. He barely heard Tony approach but it was enough not to jump as Tony sat next to him and did his impression of a python.

 

“How is my sexy sweet pea? My snuggle snuffleupagus? My darling dumpling? My…” Tony asked with soft kisses on Loki’s cheek, forehead and hair.

 

“Anthony, must you continue with those ridiculous names?” Loki asked, trying to be patient with Tony’s silliness.

 

“I must, as I totally and utterly adore you,” Tony replied and gave Loki a big kiss to his cheek, as Loki was at too odd an angle for Tony to get his lips. “Now, heart of my heart, what’s up? You’ve been sitting here, staring at that book for hours and looking more and more depressed, so spill.” 

 

Loki sighed, not sure how he was going to explain the real heart of the matter. “Well, you already know about my father still in his sleep…”

 

“Sleep more, regen more, got it,” Tony nodded.

 

“My mother still says that Thor is still being…”

 

“An asshat,” Tony nodded.

 

“So I still can’t go home, I know there are things she is not telling me,” Loki sighed.

 

“Yeah, I know, but we discussed this before, you have to trust her. And you were not as down as you are now, so what’s the real problem?” Tony asked.

 

“You recall when I explained about my real heritage?”

 

“Ah, yes, my beautiful blue boy,” Tony smirked. “What of it? You know I don’t care.”

 

“Well, it seems there are things even I didn’t know about, I mean had I known…”

 

“Loki, relax, just tell me.” Tony soothed.

 

Loki sighed and shifted so he was looking his Anthony in the eye. “I really didn’t know…”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I’m….I’m pregnant,” Loki said and then looked away, not able to handle Anthony’s rejection.

 

“Ah, try that again?”

 

Loki took a deep breath and let it out. “As a Jotun I just found out I am capable of bearing a child, which I did not know, I swear…” he rushed out.

 

“Easy, easy,” Tony said, soothing Loki by rubbing his back. “Are you sure?”

 

“My magic has been acting strange, so I contracted my mother who sent me a spell to aid me in discovering my illness. When I detected a life within me, I went through this book on Jotuns, and yes…I’m with child.”

 

“Do…do you want the child?” Tony asked, his voice hesitant.

 

“Of course I do!” Loki replied fiercely, and then sobered. “I just don’t know what you…” he didn’t get to say more as Tony was kissing the stuffing out of him. “Anthony?” was all he could ask as he panted for breath.

 

“I’m going to be a dad!” Tony shouted with joy.

 

Loki beamed with delight and felt a tear of happiness fall. “You’re not mad?”

 

“Mad? Hell no!” Tony replied hugging Loki tightly. “Do you know how far along you are?”

 

“Little over two months, not quite three yet and too soon to know the child’s gender,” Loki replied.

 

Tony shifted so he was almost eye level with Loki’s stomach. “Hey, blueberry! I’m going to be your dad, and together you’re going to be the bestest loved child here on Earth, if not further!”

 

Loki laughed. “Anthony, the child cannot hear you, it’s too soon.”

 

“Just making sure the message get’s a head start, that’s all,” Tony beamed.

 

“Thank you, Anthony.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For this, wanting our child, not throwing me out…”

 

“Whoa, whoa, anyone who would even think of throwing you out will have to deal with me and not worth your time.” Tony replied fiercely.

 

Loki hugged his Anthony feeling relieved, wanted and safe.

 

“Lolo, there is one thing I think we should talk about,” Tony said.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, you know how I feel, I mean I haven’t said the words, which I should have, but I can’t now as it would be lame after all that, but really…”

 

“Anthony, what is it you want to talk about?”

 

“Will you marry me?” Tony asked, his voice hesitant. “I was already thinking about it, even had a ring picked out, though I haven’t bought it yet, but I was gearing up for it…

 

Loki shut Tony up with a kiss. Once he was sure Tony could focus again, he smiled and nodded. “I would be honored to by your husband.”

 

“SCORE!” Tony shouted. “J. Get a list of wedding planners together. Get Pepper and Rhody on the line. Not only am I going to be a dad, I’m getting married!”

 

****** ****** ******

**Desert, NM**

 

“Why did we have to fly out here?” Tony whined.

 

“Because, we had to meet up with James, who flew in from Washington, DC,” Loki explained.

 

“Yeah, Tony. I can’t do that portal trick and neither can you, so shut it,” James said via their com unit.

 

Loki chuckled softly, as he enjoyed Anthony’s and Jame’s banter, like the brothers they were…like how he and Thor had been many, many years ago. He then noted they were coming upon their destination having been called in by Agent Coulson of Shield, as apparently four extraterrestrials had landed in the desert here in the state of New Mexico and were demanding to speak with their King or tribal leader. This rang a warning bell in Loki’s head, but he didn’t say anything until he was sure. Now that he was close, he used the controls in his mask to zoom ahead and spotted what he feared. “Damn.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

 

“They are the idiots that I told you about, Sif and the Warriors three. It means Thor sent them.” Loki explained.

 

“Thor as in your warmongering brother, Thor?” James asked.

 

“Yes. It would be wise not to use my real name, as I do not believe they know I am here. With your filter they will not recognize my magic if I have to use it. But, note, these four have no sense of humor and are easily provoked, so be careful.”

 

“So noted,” James replied. “Any suggestion on how to handle them?”

 

“Listen to what they have to say first…then…” Loki began.

 

“Then kick their ass’ back to Ass-gard?” Tony chirped in.

 

Loki sighed. “Jarvis, if I should need to speak can you disguise my voice?”

 

“Quiet easily, sir,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Yeah, I agree, don’t let Tony speak or we’re going to have to fight,” James replied

 

“We may still have to do so, but I ask you follow my lead on this. They are stronger by humans by much and skilled warriors. Though I feel they will not be expecting much resistance and their underestimating us in battle should it be needed.” Loki said.

 

“Hey, I can handle this just fine,” Tony gripped.

 

“Anthony…”

 

“Ah, call-signs, Fox, call-signs.” Tony smirked by the sound of his voice.

 

“Ironman, please let Sentinel or myself handle this,” Loki said.

 

“Yeah…sure…if you beat me,” Tony said seconds after speeding off to get there first.

 

Loki and James just sighed and speeded up.

 

Tony indeed landed first and Loki could hear what was said. “Okay, what’s the skinny?” he asked, but kept his mask down.

 

“Is one of these flying armors your leader?” Sif asked, looking annoyed.

 

“No, sweet cheeks, I’m one of Earth’s defenders. What do you want?” Tony demanded.

 

“Have care how you talk to our Lady Sif,” Volstagg snapped, weapon in hand, looking angered.

 

Thankfully, Loki landed with James and Loki stepped forward in front of Tony, indicating he was in charge. He needed to address this situation before it got out of hand, if he could. “You have come to us, now speak your peace. Why are you here?” he asked, and could hear the change in his voice per Jarvis, making him sound deeper and partly robotic.

 

“We have been sent by King Thor, ruler of Asgard and protector of the Nine,” Sif said proudly. “It has come to his majesties notice that Midgard…”

 

“Earth, honey, it’s called Earth,” Tony quipped.

 

“Ironman, if you please,” Loki said firmly. “Continue,” Loki said to Sif.

 

“You have fallen in your duties to Thor, god of Thunder and now King of the Nine Realms. He is willing to forgive this atrocity, by allowing you to pay proper homage to him with appropriate gifts.” Sif said, looking smug as if humans were beneath her.

 

“Don’t forget the virgins,” Fandral snickered.  

 

“Virgins?” James asked, for this was unexpected.

 

Sif sighed. “Yes, King Thor also demands thirty virgins to be sent every other month with your gifts.”

 

“Fox, tell me they’re kidding here,” James asked, sounding offended.

 

“It would be best if you return to your King and inform him, Earth is no longer what it was. We are not ruled by any king and will not pay homage to any false god. If your King wants to offer a treaty between your…world and ours, we will be more than glad to listen,” Loki replied, knowing full well, there was no way anyone would stand by and allow thirty young women to be sent to Asgard to be forced upon by Thor. Loki himself found it rather disgusting and was shamed to even consider Thor his brother at the moment.

 

“How dare you!” Sif snarled, pulling her sword. “Thor is a King and is your ruler. You best bow down to him while he still has mercy in his soul for you pathetic lot!”

 

Loki turned to face Agent Coulson who had pulled back his men, their cars now forming a semi-circle acting like a ring with the Avengers and the aliens in the center. When he saw Agent Coulson pull a gun and pointed it outward, it was clear there was no room for further negotiations. “Ironman, at your leisure,” Loki said.

 

“’Bout time,” Tony replied and took to the air and fired his repulsors at Sif who was leading the charge.

 

Soon both Tony and James were in the air, taking shots at the idiots four, who called up threats and insults about them being dishonorable, causing Tony to laugh harder with each word.

 

Loki used his magic to trip the four warriors up and snatched their weapons one by one. When the last weapon was in his grasp, he signaled for the other two to hold. “You have been unarmed, now hold your foolishness!” Loki shouted.

 

“You dishonorable pigs!” Sif snarled.

 

“You are the dishonorable ones, coming to a land that is not your own or in treaty with…your Asgard. You came here and we will fight by our standards not yours. This is your one chance to return to whence you came. Earth will bow to no king and will not pay homage to false gods. If you cannot return with a proper treaty proposal, do not return at all.” Loki snapped at them.

 

“You all will die!” Sif said, charging straight ahead at Loki, a dagger drawn from her side.

 

A several repulsor blasts to her face knocked her unconscious. Tony landing between Loki and Sif. He raised his mask, showing it was a person inside and not a machine after all. “That was on a low setting. Anyone care to die a coward’s death? No Vahalla for you here,” he said, his palms raised ready to fire.

 

Hogun moved slowly and collected Sif’s body and stepped back with the others. The three men glared at them, but it was Volstagg that looked upward to the sky and called for Heimdall. In a flash they were gone.

 

“Everyone okay?” Tony asked, standing down and turning to face Loki and James. “Think they’ll be back?”

 

“Excellent question,” Coulson asked, having moved up next to them. “And who exactly are they?”

 

“It would seem Shield is in need of a debriefing,” Loki said, his voice still altered. “But I fear they will indeed return and they will bring Thor and he, his army.”

 

“Was it wise to anger them like that?” Coulson asked.

 

“You planning on paying homage to a god of thunder and rounding up thirty virgins, women most likely to send off to be raped?” Tony asked, sounding angered himself.

 

“No,” Coulson said calmly.

 

“Then it was necessary,” Loki replied instead of Tony.  

 

“How much time do you think we have?” James asked.

 

“Taking into account the time variance between Asgard and Earth and how long for Thor to gather what warriors he’ll think he’ll need…a week, two at best,” Loki replied.

 

“It would see that you know an awful lot about these people, why is that?” Coulson inquired.

 

“Knock it off, Agent, we said we’d debrief you, just not now,” Tony replied.

 

“Sooner rather than later it would seem,” Loki suggested.

 

“Fine. Agent, have Captain Sparrow and whoever he wants at my new Tower in New York around noon tomorrow. I have a nice large conference room set up. I’ll even provide lunch,” Tony offered.

 

“Director Fury will want…” Coulson began.

 

“Not caring, tomorrow noon.” Tony interjected. Then activated his boots and took to the air.

 

“Tomorrow Agent Coulson,” Loki said and followed Tony.

 

“What was that all about?” James asked, now all three back on comm units.

 

“Well, I have to update Pepper first…” Tony began.

 

“Wait, all this time and you haven’t told Pepper?” James gasped with shock.

 

“Ah…nope.” Tony said.

 

“She’s going to kill you,” James replied.

 

“Naw, she can’t kill the father of little blueberry,” Tony quipped.

 

“She can…wait, father?” James asked just catching Tony’s words.

 

“James, it would seem Anthony and I are having a child and will soon to marry. The Lady Pepper had probably only most recently been told about the wedding by Jarvis in response to the list of wedding planners requested. There was not time for more when the call came in.”

 

“Ah, I’m taking this has to do with the alien thing, right?” James asked.

 

Loki laughed. “Yes, James, I am the one to bear our child.”

 

“Well, you’re safe then, Tony, you’re dead meat.” James laughed, knowing about Pepper’s famous temper.

 

As if on que, “Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line, and she expressly forbids me to take a message, but to put her through.”

 

“Ah, can’t Loki take it. She like him more,” Tony asked, hoping to dodge the call.

 

“She asked for you, sir.” Jarvis said, almost sounding as he was going to enjoy Tony getting his ass handed to him.

 

“Traitor,” Tony grumbled.

 

“I’d never, sir.”  

 

“Tony! What the hell is this about wedding planners?” Pepper shouted.

 

Loki and James just laughed and speeded up to head back home, while listening to Tony deal with Pepper…a lot of groveling was going on.

 

****** ****** ******

**Calcutta, India**

 

After a long debriefing with Shield and the Avengers were shown what options were available, Loki had decided they needed the Hulk. Tony hadn’t been pleased by Fury’s insistence of adding not only Agent Romanoff, but one Clint Barton and to Tony’s shock, one Steve Rodgers, formally known as Captain America. The whole thing set off issues for his Anthony, but they were able to come to an agreement. Loki’s concern however, was that even with the suits and Rodgers, no one was really a match for Thor. It had been Jarvis who had made it his business to tap all of Shield’s files and suggested on Dr. Bruce Banner.

 

After seeing footage of this Hulk and coming to understand this Dr. Bruce Banner, Loki was in agreement and with a verbal message to the team, he transported himself to here, Calcutta, India where the good Doctor was ‘hiding’ out from the American Military; except Shield had been keeping them at bay for sometime now.

 

A simple invisibility spell and an avoidance spell combined, allowed Loki to move through this hot den of people, animals and whatnot following Banner, knowing it would not be a good idea to simply take him or surprise him. The man, a scientist, had enough medical knowledge that he offered it freely, but would accept food, small gifts, and the odd bit of currency. Finally, Banner had decided to return to his shelter, a small shack at the edge of town.

 

Loki knocked on the door, not wanting to alarm Banner. “Dr. Banner, my name is Loki Odinson. I do not know if you have been following the news, but I am a member of the Avengers and we are in desperate need of you help,” he called out.

 

Loki waited, knowing from his magic that Banner was nervous and debating opening the door. Finally he did and faced Loki openly, but his eyes showed concern. “Dr. Banner,” Loki greeted calmly.

 

“I don’t recall anyone named Loki being associated with the Avengers,” Banner said in way of greeting.

 

“A long story short, I’m not from around here and thanks to my fiancé, Anthony Stark, I go by Dr. Loren Silverton,” Loki answered honestly, for they needed Banner and causing distrust when unnecessary, was foolish.

 

“What do you mean, not from around here?” Banner inquired.

 

“Do you mind if we have this discussion inside,” Loki inquired. “I will be glad to explain it all, and though you have little cause to believe me, I give you my word, I mean you no harm.”

 

Banner snorted a laugh, obviously thinking Loki was either unaware of the Hulk, or foolish to believe the Hulk couldn’t or wouldn’t harm him. “Your funeral,” Banner replied and stepped aside and let Loki into his very humble abode. “I’d offer you some tea, but I’m out…well of a lot of things,” Banner said, this time looking a bit embarrassed he is not able to be a good host.

 

“If I may?” Loki said, gesturing to one of two chairs. Once Banner nodded, he took a seat and then carefully and slowly conjured up his mother’s favorite tea and afternoon meal. “My treat,” Loki smiled.

 

“How?” Banner asked, astonished at what he saw. “This some kind of illusion?” he asked as he slowly took a seat and poked gently at the tea cup.

 

“Not at all,” Loki smiled. “We have a lot to discuss and I felt doing so over a nice cup of tea and a meal would make what I have to tell you a bit…easier for you. Over all, I need your help, for in the next week, no more than two, warriors from Asgard, and yes the place is real, are coming to attack this world, for their King desires it. Though we have the cooperation of a secret organization referred to as Shield, and America’s National Guard, no one, not even among the Avengers is a match for Thor.”

 

“Wait, Thor, as in god of thunder? Loki as in god of lies?” Banner asked.

 

“You are correct as that is one of Thor’s titles. He is now King of Asgard, as our father has stepped down. Sadly, Thor was not ready and has become power hunger and a warmonger. Unfortunately for this world, the other worlds already bow down to him not wanting war. Thor’s demands for this world are preposterous at best. As for myself, no, the Norns only came to my cradle twice and bestowed my spheres to be mischief and fire,” Loki explained.

 

Banner tried the tea, his soft moan indicating he found it delicious, looked up and shook his head. “Even if I believed you, which at the moment I don’t, how could I help?”

 

Loki just kept his gaze on Banner and enjoyed his own tea.

 

“Oh, you want the other guy,” Banner said, looking disappointed and resigned.

 

“Actually, we want and need both of you, Dr. Banner. My Anthony is a huge fan of yours and to quote him, ‘Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled.’ He also said he’s ‘a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster.’” Loki smirked, “My Anthony is nothing if not direct.”

 

Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them, looking unsure of how to take all this. “I don’t think having me around…is a good idea.”

 

“Dr. Banner, you haven’t had an incident in years, showing you have found a way to control the beast. Other wise you would not be here,” Loki gestured to their surroundings. “Your Hulk is to my knowledge the only one capable of not only going one on one with Thor, but has the potential of beating him. Unless you prefer the world under his rule, which I for one can tell you, is not a good thing.” Loki replied.

 

“I don’t know,” Banner said, then replaced his glasses and ate one of the pastries with only a small amount of hesitancy.

 

“They are not drugged Doctor, doing so would erase any and all good will I have been trying to build between us. Also, I could use my abilities to bring you back to America, I will not. It has to be your choice,” Loki replied to the unasked question. He then pulled out a small chain that had a tiny charm like tablet also in gold. “I’ll leave this with you,” Loki said as he placed it on the table. “If you decide to help us know, Anthony has graciously offered you a whole floor of rooms to do with as you like, and said to entice you with at least ten floors of R&D, best in the world. He’s even offered you a job working with him, not Stark Industries, and we both agreed to protect you from the Military and Shield if you so desire. All you have to do is pluck the tablet from the chain and I will return for you.”

 

“And if I never do?” Banner asked.

 

“Then I will not, it really is that simple, Dr. Banner. Though I suggest keeping a close eye on the news so you know if I speak the truth or not. Thor will come, he wants his war, and he wants all the Nine to bow to him. Those that would have stood against him are either no more or previously weakened by Odin and thus no challenge to him. Midgard…Earth, is the only realm left untouched, as Odin had once forbid any to touch it, for it was so young. Thor cares not. He only recalls how the people of this world had once worshipped him and wants them to do so again.”

 

“I’ll consider it,” was all Banner said.

 

Loki stood up and pushed his chair in. “That is all I can ask. Please, keep the tea set and dishes. They are enchanted so no one can steal them from you and they never empty. The food upon them will remain as fresh as the day they were made. A healer should keep his strength,” Loki said with a partial bow and then used his magic to vanish back home.  

 

 

****** ****** ******

**Manhattan, NY**

Tony was hiding behind his bar as Pepper paced back and forth, taking in everything she’d learned in the briefing with Shield earlier this morning and now the news no one but she and Rhodes, was privileged to know.  

 

She stopped and pointed at Tony. “Only you, Tony. All those women and you get an alien Male pregnant!” she snapped.

 

“In my defense and Loki’s neither of us knew that could happen,” Tony replied.

 

“If you’re only getting married because of the…”

 

“Whoa, hold it right there,” Tony said, finding a backbone he rarely had with Pepper Potts. “The kid was a surprise, but I think even you know that what I feel for him is real. No partying, no sexing it up with…Anyone, but him. I’ve cut back my drinking, been more responsible, even if only to impress him… and I’d tell you flatly what I feel, but I should tell him before I say it to anyone else. And yes, he knows in a round about way, but the timing sucked, as usual…”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Pepper interrupted before Tony turned blue from his rambling. “I had noticed, it’s just…I never pictured you with a kid…I…” she shook her head. “Okay, okay, we can deal with this,” she said, the later part more to herself than Tony.

 

“Pep,” Tony said moving from behind the bar and next to his best friend. “Loki and the little blueberry mean everything to me, and you know Loki is a good guy, even if you didn’t know he was an alien…”

 

Pepper punched Tony in the arm making him yelp. “You should have told me that a year ago!”

 

“You’re right, and Loki wanted to, but for some reason I was afraid. Pepper, you know now I was right about Ms. Rushman being and Agent, I had to protect Loki…”

 

“I get it, and yes, you were right, though I don’t know how you figured it out,” Pepper groused.

 

“Well, Loki told me,” Tony winced from the glare Pepper gave him. “But that’s the past, we have at the moment, bigger fish to fry…alien fish and I need your help.”

 

Pepper sighed. “Tony, you know I’ll support whatever you need, but I’m not one of you…”

 

“Ah, not yet,” he smirked and as if on cue (it was) a hologram popped up with an image of a new suit. “This here is my latest invention,” he smirked.

 

“Looks like a suit,” Pepper said unimpressed.

 

“True, but it’s not like any I’ve made before, Pep. This one is a hybrid of two different technologies. Imagine my repulsor tech matched perfectly with Electromagnetic super field generators? Eh?” Tony nudged her shoulder, overly pleased with himself.

 

Pepper was staring at the suit, Jarvis pointing out what section of the suit was for and where the two technologies mixed. “So…explain,” she finally said.

 

“Pep, this suit with its magnetic shield manipulation can catch a jet plane without anyone touching it…come on, that’s like….wow!”

 

Pepper nodded, “This is amazing, but what does it have to do with me?”

 

“This suit can fly just like my suit, same speeds, strength, and imagine what it can do to enemies that are stupid to wear armor around it?” Tony continued.

 

“Again, impressive, but what does it have to do with me?” Pepper said again, a tad frustrated.

 

Tony moved away to get himself a water from the mini-fridge. “It’s your suit,” he said over his shoulder.

 

Pepper paused, and then shook her head. “What?”

 

Tony turned, water bottle in hand. “It’s your suit,” he said and took a drink.

 

“My…”

 

“…Suit,” Tony finished for her. “I made it for you.”

 

“Tony, I’m not a hero or a fighter, why…” Pepper tried to say.

 

“Pep, we need everyone we can get, and I know my suits can make a difference, but I don’t trust many people. The only other person that I trust that doesn’t have a suit was…you,” he said using the now partly empty water bottle to point at her. “Also, I know you’re not a fighter, that’s why I built this…long distance.” He smirked.

 

“No, I can’t…” Pepper was shaking her head no.

 

Tony put the bottle down and moved to stand next to her. “Pepper, we going to be attacked by an alien race that is demanding our world not only bow down and grovel as some block-head, but send 30 virgins to him…every other month!”

 

“Tony, you know I’m with you, I just…how can I…I’m not…” Pepper was lost for words.

 

“Just try it on,” Tony suggested.

 

“What? No,” Pepper said, but she kept looking at the image. “Oh….okay, but I’m not promising anything,” she finally said.

 

“Awesome! You’ll be able to fly with me…and the others if you like, but I’m more awesome,” Tony grinned as he led Pepper to the elevator, which Jarvis directed to his lab.

 

Moments later they went through security and to the side, where the suit was waiting for them. “Tada!” Tony said, gesturing like a one of those models on the Price is Right.

 

Pepper gave a small gasp at seeing in person. “Why those colors?” she finally asked.

 

“Well, I’ve dubbed it The Golden Guardian, sweet no?”

 

“I’d have gone with something simple, like Rescue, as you said long distance,” she replied.

 

“We have a theme going, Pep and none of the metals that start with R is well known enough and since the alloy I use is gold…yeah. Plus, I used those brunt orange highlights…kind of reflect…you,” he teased.

 

“You saying I’m orange?” Pepper asked, not getting it.

 

“Ginger, Pep, plus it looked good and…Loki picked it out,” Tony mumbled at the end.

 

Pepper laughed. “Okay, fine. What do I have to do?”

 

Tony perked up immediately. “In the back I’ve segmented the locker room, you know boys, girls…well you, in you locker you’ll find an under-suit. Go change and we’ll get started.”

 

Pepper sighed heavily. “The things I do for you,” she said as she headed back to the locker room, not admitting to anyone just how excited and scared she was. But somehow she knew, this was going to be life changing.

 

By the time Pepper and Tony returned from their first flight together, Loki was there waiting for them, grinning widely. “I see our lovely Ms. Potts has taken to the suit quite nicely,” he said.

 

Pepper’s mask rose up her face flushed but her eyes sparked with excitement. “That was fantastic!” she gasped.

 

“A natural,” Tony grinned, already on the dais for having his suit removed.

 

“So, will you be joining us, Pepper?” Loki inquired.

 

“I…I don’t know. I’ve never been in a fight before,” Pepper replied, looking nervous.

 

“Then it is best we train you now, while there is time. You are highly intelligent, and possess a quick mind as well, something most needed in battle. Plus, Asgard’s warriors except for Thor are all ground based, having more capable individuals in the air gives us a greater advantage.”

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said we needed you,” Tony added, stepping down from the dais in his under-suit.

 

Pepper moved to the dais herself, allowing Jarvis to remove her suit. “I really don’t know…”

 

“Train with us, get a better feel for it, before making any decisions,” Loki offered.

 

“Alright,” Pepper sighed. “Who else is going to be in this…battle?”

 

“We’ve all agreed to recruit someone,” Tony replied. “You were it for me,” he smirked.

 

“I spoke with Dr. Banner, he too is hesitant. I provided him with a way to contact me if he choses to join. He out of anyone would be more than a match for Thor.” Loki explained.

 

“Anything we can do to help him accept?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t believe so. He is unsure of me and my truth of the situation, any force could push him away,” Loki replied, shaking his head. “Time will tell.”

 

“Then the three Fury is insisting upon,” Pepper interjected.

 

“Rhody said he has someone in mind, even has their own flight option, whatever that means. He’ll be around tomorrow,” Tony replied, heading to the locker room, after sharing a brief kiss with Loki. “Meet you upstairs.”

 

Now alone, Pepper moves next to Loki. “Is it true?”

 

“Which part?” Loki smirks.

 

“That you’re…you know, with child?”

 

Loki beamed with delight. “Very much so,” he replied. “As I told Anthony, I truly did not know I was capable of such things, regardless of your myths, but I am beyond happy about it.”

 

Pepper nodded. “Congratulations,” she said. “If you need anything, I’m here for you too.”

 

“Thank you my friend, you don’t know how much that means to me.” Loki replied, and gently hugged her.

 

“Probably as much as all this means to me and Tony,” she said, returning the hug with equal enthusiasm. Once she let go her eyes teary, she nodded to the locker room. “Need to change, meetings and whatnot,” she grinned and headed out. She had been right, today had been a life changer in more than one way.

 

 

****** ****** ******

 

**Stark Tower, Manhattan NY** _(8 days after New Mexico encounter)_

 

Tony had been the busiest of them all, working with Loki to have weapons that would work against the Asgardians, but limited so outsiders couldn’t make use of them. Loki had taken lead on training all the members, including Pepper and one Sam Wilson, who had a set of wings from Stark Industries built ages ago. It was one of the first things Tony upgraded. The only person missing was Banner and no matter how much Romanoff, Barton and Rodgers pushed, Loki had put his foot down. He had given Banner his word that he’d be left alone unless he called; he hadn’t and that was the end of that.

 

Loki and Tony were sleeping, the sun barely stretching into the horizon when Jarvis sounded an alarm. “Beg your pardon, sirs, but I am picking up an energy disturbance that matches that of the Bifrost.”

 

“Where?” Loki asked, as he sat up and wiped his eyes.

 

“Please, let there be enough time for one cup of coffee,” Tony grumbled.

 

“It is forming in Washington, D.C. The White House front lawn to be precise.” Jarvis replied.

 

“Alert everyone,” Loki said standing up and heading for his under-suit, having kept it close by for just this reason.

 

“Jarvis…” Tony smirked. “Avengers…Assemble!” he crowed.

 

“Anthony dress,” Loki ordered, though his eyes twinkled for he know how much his Anthony loved saying that.

 

“Everyone has been notified.” Jarvis replied.

 

“Have them meet at the quinjet. I’ll open a portal so we can cross as one to save time. Has Shield been informed?” Loki asked as he watched Tony put on his under-suit and hop while doing it to the kitchen, determined to have some coffee.

 

“Yes, sir. Director Fury is working with the Secret Service to secure the President and his staff, while other security evacuate the area. The National Guard has also been notified,” Jarvis explained. “Also, Dum-E has located several large thermoses and has brought them to the kitchen to be filled. Butterfingers and U are overseeing some food items to the jet itself.”

 

“Always on the ball,” Loki complimented as he headed out and saw Tony filling the thermoses while sipping a mug of coffee in his other hand. “Now!” Loki chided as he shifted his direction to head outside to the landing pad where the rings whirled to life and by the end he was Silver Fox and headed around to the quinjet, where all but Tony and Pepper were waiting.

 

“Is it true, they’re attacking the White House?” Barton asked, making sure he had plenty of spare arrow packs created by Stark.

 

“It would seem so. Thor is many things, but when it comes to war, he is no fool. He will be ready for us…or so he thinks,” Loki replied as he heard the jets of both Iron man and Golden Guardian. “Load up, I’ll open a gate way and we’ll be there in moments. Remember, avoid the hammer at all cost…”

 

“We remember,” Rodgers said with a nod as everyone loaded on the jet, including Loki.

 

“Also, use code names,” Loki reminded as he started to summon his magic.

 

“If he ordered you to assist him, would you really do it?” Sam asked.

 

“I’d have no choice, I’ve taken a sacred and binding vow. Since my last orders was to depart and not interfere with his rule…which this is war not ruling, I am fine. But if he knows it is me, and orders me…I will be forced to comply.” Loki said, having explained this several times before. “Barton if you would?”

 

“Wow,” is all Clint said able to see the large opening before them and Washington, D.C. “Talk about cutting travel time,” he grinned and took the jet up and out through the portal. In the distance the last bit of light from the BiFrost could be seen and over two hundred Asgardians were standing on the front lawn of the White House. Also in the distance were news helicopters.

 

“Okay people,” Tony said with authority. “We’ve run this basic drill before. Loki got sky watch, Cap has ground. Keep your coms on at all times and let’s kick some ass!”

 

As one, they all moved out, with Romanoff taking over the Jet, dropping Barton on the roof of the White House where Secret Service and Shield Agents awaited him. The other Ground troops, which at this point was just Steve himself, got a lift from Guardian.

 

“Guardian, keep them contained to the green and keep to a distance, call in any strays,” Loki ordered.

 

“Copy that, Fox,” she said and moved up and out to do just that.

 

“Captain, that tall large oaf with the hammer coming toward you is Thor, please be careful.”

 

“Copy, Fox” Rodger replied as he raised his shield which upon being hit by the hammer threw everyone back several feet; those on the ground twice as much.

 

“Good job, Captain, I wouldn’t have suspected that,” Loki teased warmly.

 

“Me either,” Rodgers said.

 

“He’ll go for a ground pound in a few moments, be ready.” Loki directed.

 

“I am, Iron man?”

 

“Ready and waiting,” Anthony chirped, after tossing a few repulsor blasts, which were now upgraded at random targets, knocking them back on their buts.

 

“These guys have energy weapons?” Rhodes shouted.

 

“Yes, but they are low strength and after half a dozen shots, will begin to lose power and then they will die. Just avoid them and be patient, we rule the sky,” Loki advised.

 

“I agree,” Rodgers said, having jumped up and was caught by Tony as Thor did as was predicted, affecting only his own troops. “These guys don’t communicate well either.”

 

“They have been fighting for thousands of years together; they know each other’s moves. However, Captain, it is also a weakness we are exploiting at the moment.”

 

“Too true, Fox,” Rodger’s said upon landing on the ground again. “Hawkeye, on your eleven,” he called out.

 

Seemed the only female among them, Sif, had grown impatient with her targets and was heading for a tree. She met with an explosion that sent her flying backwards.  

 

“Don’t over use your energy or weapons, right now they are fighting like usual, but they will realize soon enough that Thor is their path to victory and move back to let him take lead. Again, avoid the hammer.”

 

“Shit!” Barton shouted as the hammer in question whizzed by his head and took out two turrets, and the small room that had been present there. Thankfully, it was empty or the people inside would have died. “You weren’t kidding!”

 

“Any suggestions, Foxy?” Tony asked, using his lighter weapons to coral the Asgardians, all but Thor, to the center of the grounds.”

 

“Guardian, does your magnetic fields work on the hammer?” Loki asked.

 

“On some of the Asgardian weapons, but so far the hammer has eluded all my efforts, sorry Fox.”

 

“No need, my dear,” Loki said, mentally cursing their luck.

 

“Sam’s down, I repeat, Sam’s down!” Natasha shouted, firing several of the jet missiles to keep a small group of Asgardians away from him. “He was clipped by that flying menace!”

 

“I’ve got him!” Rhodes shouted.

 

“Where’s the nearest medic?” Rodgers asked.

 

“Inside, first floor to the left,” Barton answered after consulting the Secret Service Agent. “They’re expecting you.”

 

“Captain, I think we’re in luck. The charm I gave Dr. Banner has just been activated. I leave you in charge and will return quickly,” Loki interjected.

 

“Don’t sweat it, Babe, we got this,” Tony smirked.

 

“If you are injured when I return, it will be you doing the sweating…babe, and not the pleasurable kind,” Loki snipped and vanished from the field.

 

“Okay People,” Rodgers said. “Guardian, disarm anyone you can. Sentinel as soon as you can help Iron man keep Thunder Bluster busy, the rest of us, will focus on the others until Fox returns with the Hulk.”

 

“I just hope he’s on our side,” Barton mumbled.

 

“Fox wouldn’t bring him if he wasn’t,” Natasha replied, using her rail guns to keep the other warriors on their toes.

 

****** ****** ******

**Calcutta, India**

 

Loki transported into the middle of a familiar shack, where he spotted Dr. Banner pacing. He lifted his face mask. “Doctor.”

 

“Word has reached here that the White House is under attack by aliens…just like you said,” Banner replied instead of a greeting. “You also kept your word, so I’m inclined to trust you.”

 

“Thank you. Does this mean you’ll be joining us?” Loki asked, a touch impatience in his tone.

 

“Yes,” Banner nodded.

 

“Excellent,” Loki said, then opened a small side panel in his suit and pulled out a small black bundle he had placed there in hopes of this outcome. “Place this on. It’s a special material that will stretch to whatever size the Hulk is and protect your feet. We can work on a shirt another time.” Loki explained as he turned his back understanding human modesty.

 

“I didn’t think such a material existed,” Banner replied as he hurried to change.

 

“You can thank my Anthony later, though he did…appropriate it from a Dr. Reed…something about him owing him one or something, I wasn’t listening.” Loki replied. “Are you done, we need to hurry.”

 

“Yeah, though I’ve never seen footed pants before,” Banner replied.

 

Loki turned around and moved to stand next to Banner. He waved his hand and an image of Thor came into existence. “This is Hulk’s target. Ignore the hammer, no one but Thor can lift it.”

 

“Okay,” Banner said a bit anxious.

 

Loki wrapped a hand around Banner’s waist and in a moment they were gone.

 

****** ****** ******

**Washington D. C.**

 

Except for Thor, the other were looking a bit worse for wear, over half disarmed and not able to do anything against long distance fighters; their taunts of dishonor going unheeded. The other half had melee weapons, though made of wood, all metal weapons long gone and the energy weapons had petered out as Loki had predicted.

 

“You don’t belong here!” Rodgers shouted at Thor, knowing the man understood him just fine.

 

“I am KING! You all will bow down and grovel at my feet, begging for mercy at this insult,” Thor roared.

 

“You’re title doesn’t mean jack here thunder-thighs, so go home, we don’t want you!” Tony shouted via his loud speaker.

 

“Sure, let’s antagonize the man with the killer hammer,” Rhodes snarked.

 

Just then a portal opened and Silver Fox was back and with him was a man about his height, older and nothing what they were expecting, but as the man was let go, his transformation was spell bounding. Even the Asgardians were frozen in their steps to see such a thing.

 

“Your cowardly ways are not match for me!” Thor snarled. “You think this Ogre can…” Thor never finished that sentence for apparently the Hulk was a match for the loud Asgardian as one punch sent him flying; had it not been for Guardian’s shield, he’d have gone far beyond the gated property. Thankfully with the shields, all damage, shrapnel and gun fire was well contained.

 

It didn’t take too much longer after that, for the Avengers were able to contain the Asgardians, outside of Thor, who had become Hulk’s ragdoll which he pounded into the ground, shouting, “PUNY GOD!” over and over again.

 

Rhodes and Pepper watched over the battle worn and injured Asgardians, the rest surrounded Thor, weapons at the ready, who lay bleeding in the huge crater made from his own body. “You lose, Thunder-cat,” Tony said.

 

“Heimdall,” Thor groaned out.

 

Before anyone could do more than looked up, another beam of white light shot down near by, but only to reveal an old man, a lovely older woman and a few dozen shiny guards. “It is over, Thor,” the old man said in a firm voice of authority.

 

“Father, who let you out?” Thor said, shifting to his side, which was quite painful.

 

“The council, and they and the people have spoken,” the older man replied and moved forward, and tossed a scroll at Thor. “You have been rejected by the people and are king no longer.”

 

“You cannot do this to me!” Thor shouted.

 

“Sir,” Rodgers was about to interject, but hand on his shoulder and a soft comm message from Loki to let their father handle this kept him back.

 

“You who have dishonored our house, you who have dishonored our people!” Odin began, his voice raising with each word. “You who disgraced himself and his fellow warriors for vanity and the petty greed of a child! You who is not worthy of the name Odinson! I take from thee your power!” Odin snarled and hit his staff upon the ground and Thor’s armor vanished and he seemed to melt into the ground from weakness. “You will not know home or hearth until you have learned what it is to be worthy of your title and your people,” Odin said, looking tired.

 

“And the rest?” Loki asked, his voice modulated per Jarvis in advance so he would not be recognized if he spoke out.

 

“They shall be returned and it will be decided who had choice in this foolishness and who kept their vow and followed their foolish king; I will not hold them at fault for that.”

 

Loki removed his helmet, he gave a sad smile at his family. “I’m sorry it had to come to this, brother.”

 

“You filth are not my brother!” Thor shouted from the ground. “You…traitor!”

 

“He did no such thing!” Frigga scolded. “He was ordered to stay out of your rule of Asgard, nothing was said about him protecting a world that was to be left alone to develop.”

 

“Enough,” Odin said in a firm but quite voice. He turned to the guards. “Take them all back, place the Lady Sif and the Warriors three in a cell, the rest take to the healers.” He then turned to face the Avengers. “It would seem, there is much to amend here.”

 

“What about him?” Rhodes asked, nodding to Thor.

 

“Contain him as you see fit, I will work out with your leaders regarding his punishment and what amends needs to be taken.” Odin replied.

 

Loki gestured for some Shield agents to cuff and take Thor away, ignoring his racial slurs to his heritage. “Before you meet the American leader, I would like you to meet some people,” Loki said, then proceeded to introduce the Avengers, the Hulk now down to Banner once again, with a blanket on his shoulder. “Last but far from least, is Anthony Stark,” Loki said as he moved next to Iron man who had removed his helmet. “My fiancé,” he beamed.

 

“Betrothed?” Frigga asked, stunned at this news.

 

“Nice to meet you, your majesties, sorry it wasn’t under better circumstances. But please, let me say, I love you son very much and once all this is settled; I look forward to getting to know you in a more proper setting.”

 

“Tony,” Rhodes said, having just received a message. “Director Fury and the President have set up in the West wing as I informed them of the situation. They are looking forward to meeting you both,” Rhodes said with a nod of respect.

 

“I’ll escort you,” Loki said moving to stand by his family.

 

“Cap can handle out here, and if Dr. Banner doesn’t mind, I’ll see he and the others are settled into a nearby hotel, and check on Sam,” Tony replied.

 

“I can do that,” Rodgers nodded. “Your majesties,” he said before moving off to meet up with those assigned to secure and clean up the mess this skirmish caused.

 

“You check on Sam, I’ll take care of the hotel rooms,” Pepper interjected and took off having come to adore her suit as much as everyone else have.

 

“You’re armors are quite unique, I did not know you were in contact with the Dwarfs,” Odin replied, his gaze following Pepper’s departure.

 

“No father, my Anthony made them,” Loki replied with great pride.

 

“Seemed we have a lot to learn and a lot to discuss,” Frigga said, then hooked her arm into Loki’s and followed Odin and the Service men inside.

 

****** ****** ******

**Asgard- Six months later**

 

Tony and Loki enter in Loki’s rooms, laughing and hanging off each other in delight. Today was their wedding day and they had just come from the reception, the party going to last into the wee hours of the morning. But Loki and Tony had other plans obviously as they both stumbled over to the bed, sharing kisses and gropes of each other’s body.

 

They were in love and Loki…well he was over joyed that his parents had insisted that they throw a proper wedding for their son. Frigga had been beside herself when she learned he was with child; first with concern then delight after she gotten to know his Anthony. Odin was also pleased, so pleased he was going to announce the whole truth; but Loki asked that it wait. He was still getting use to his heritage and not ready to face all of Asgard with it, much less meet his biological father either. Since magic was known to do strange and wonderful things it would not go too amiss for Loki to be carrying their child, so that was part of the announcement along with the wedding plans.

 

So much had lead up to this day and now they were making their way to their wedding bed. His Anthony looked so handsome in his soft red and gold leathers made for him for this day. Loki was already undoing the belts and clasps as his Anthony fumbled with his own, griping about not having enough zippers.

 

Finally they both were in bed and proceeded to make love to one another; time stopped as there was nothing but the other and their expression of love. Upon reaching release, time returned along with exhaustion. Loki was the first to wake upon the cresting of the morning sun. He looked over to see his love sleeping, looking too impossibly perfect, it made his eyes sting with deep emotions. Unable to resist he caressed his Anthony’s cheek.

 

“Mmm,” was all his said, shifting so when Tony opened his eyes all he saw was Loki watching. “Best view ever,” he grinned.

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Loki smiled.

 

Tony chuckled. “Ready for round two or do you want breakfast first; I’m open to either so long as there is a round two, perhaps three and four…five later tonight…”

 

Loki chuckled too, but then got a bit serious. “I would love both, darling, but there is a matter that we need to take care of if you recall.”

 

“Um,” Tony rubbed his face with his free hand, and then shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t.”

 

“The golden elixir?”

 

“Oh,” Tony said, shifting so he could sit up in bed. “Yeah, can’t see why I would forget something like that; I mean I’ll be alright and live a long life with you, which is…yeah, perfect, but it’s going to hurt like hell and you have to practically put me in cardiac arrest before hand…yeah, no, can’t see why I forgot that.”

 

Loki shifted up and then behind his Anthony. “Love, I will not let anything happen to you. That is why mother and I had the healers scan you and run so many tests. The reactor holds its own magic, and has permeated the core area of your chest. Mother took all this into account when she created the elixir from two golden apples and an accelerator to be assure all would be well and you’d have the chance to live a long and healthy life and see your children grow…but…” Loki looked away, unable to offer the choice of his Anthony being left mortal.

 

“Hey, babe, stop. I want this; I’m just not crazy about it, okay. And for the record, if I didn’t trust you I sure as hell wouldn’t be marring you or have given you a suit…that alone was like an engagement ring…though I don’t want to marry Rhody or Pepper…but you know what I mean…” Loki kissed him silent.

 

Once Tony got his thoughts back. “Okay how are we going to do this?”

 

“Simply, I give you the elixir and then I remove the arc reactor. I’ll have a magic seal over the entrance to capture the shrapnel as it leaves your body. Once that’s done, you will stop going into cardiac arrest as you explained it. Once I put the reactor back in you will sleep until this evening and upon waking, you will be even more perfect,” Loki grinned.

 

“So, I’ll be like you?” Tony teased.

 

Loki laughed, a few stray thoughts about how he was a Frost Giant struck him just then.

 

“Hey, babe, look at me,” Tony said.

 

Loki looked up and was met with such love his heart ached.

 

“I love you, whether you are pale, blue, pale blue or any other color. Asgardian, Jotuns, or any mix in between…I. Don’t. Care. I love you, got it?”

 

Loki nodded.

 

“Good. Now kiss me, then lets get this done and over with.”

 

“Anything for you, my dear heart.”

 

“Well in that case, you get diaper duty,” Tony smirked.

 

“Anything but that,” Loki chuckled, and then kissed his Anthony. He was so looking forward to their life ahead.


	5. End of the Road?

**Epilogue**

**Malibu, CA** ( _Ten years after the Alien Skirmish in Washington D.C._ )

 

“So, that’s how you met Gandma and Grandpa for the first time?” asked a young girl, around six years of age, with long black hair. She was dressed in a light blue dress with dark leggings, and outside two very distinctive features; one eye green, the other iris was red, she had small tiny horns, she looked perfectly like a normal child.

 

“Yes Dania that is how I first met them and your **Móðir and your grandparents,” Tony said with a warm loving smile.**

**“Wish I was around for the wedding,” she pouted just like a young Loki, who she took after.**

**“Even Damon wasn’t around then either,” Tony grinned, since technically he was, but he wasn’t going to explain that to either his son or daughter. “But you’ve seen the pictures and the video,” Tony added.**

**“Yeah, but it’s not the same. I bet it was wonderful,” Dania said in a dreamy voice.**

**“Is she getting all mushy again?” Damon asked as he flew into their living room, wearing** repulsor **boots he made himself from spare parts.**

**“Leave your sister alone, brat,” Tony chided. “If I recall at six you married you My Little Pony’s Discord and your Pikachu, cause you thought it a great thing after seeing the wedding vid also,” Tony replied, having to look up to meet his son’s eyes; who had one brown and one red like his sister.**

**Before either of them could reply, a portal opened outside on the terrace, segmented off for just this reason, and Loki stepped out, dressed in a tailored fitted dark business suit, with a lovely green and shite scarf around his neck.**

**“Móðir!” both children shouted with joy and raced over to hug him. Damon got his neck and Dania his leg.**

**Loki laughed, “Children, it’s only been two days.”**

**“Two days too long, Móðir,” Dania said with a soft whimper, which cued Loki to bend down, once Damon let go, and pick her up. “Dear heart, I missed you all too.” He said and gave his children a kiss on the cheek.**

**“Do I get one too?” Tony grinned.**

**“No,” Loki said with a mischievous smirk. “You were supposed to submit your report to the Council of the Nine last week. I had to listen to Mother and Council member Natar lecture me about promptness…as you were not there…again.”**

**“Not fair,” Tony pouted. “I told them before I’d make a lousy council member, but they made me one anyway. Also, someone had to be here with the children.”**

**“Not that I don’t believe one of us being with them at all times, but we agreed that one of their many aunts and uncles could watch them for short meetings. Plus, Mother was most put out, as she had to listen to Natar about you as you are her son-in-law, first. So, to make it up to both of us, first my parents will be coming for dinner tonight, and second…you are heading the next meeting where you will not only present your report, but oversee that everyone else’s is ready and if not, have to fill in the gaps,” Loki smirked wickedly.**

**“Punc-tu-ality, is impor-tant,” Dania said as if quoting, which she was…Loki.**

**“Yes my sweet, and how very smart of you to remember that,” Loki praised.**

**“It’s not like we don’t hear it at least once a week,” Damon replied, his arms folded over his chest just like his father was standing at the moment.**

**“Yong man, if you have heard it that much you should know it by now,” Loki replied firmly. “I believe it’s time for you and your sister to go clean up your rooms and yourselves as your grandparents were be here in,” he looks at his watch. “Three hours, and I want the place in proper condition,” Loki softly rebuked as he looked at his son and then placed his daughter down.**

**“Can I use magic?” Dania asked.**

**“Only if your brother supervises, which he will if he wants to use it himself,” Loki replied, placing a kiss on his daughter’s hair and then one on his son’s cheek, who looked so much like his father. “Now, off with you both.”**

“Please tell me you’re kidding about the meeting,” Tony said as he moved up and hugged his husband.

 

“I’m kidding,” Loki deadpanned.

 

“Oh my science, you’re serious,” Tony said with some panic.

 

“I warned you when Mother took over for father so he could enjoy his retirement that she was less tolerant than she appeared. You think I learned to be like I am on my own?” Loki chuckled as he walked passed his husband into their living room and toward their kitchen. “Please tell me you left my chocolate covered cashews alone,” he said as he moved directly to a high cabinet and opened them.

 

“Hey, I learned from the last time you were expecting to never touch your craving items…like ever. I’m lucky I still have a hand,” Tony said rubbing his wrist from ages ago when Loki bit him when he reached to grab a sample of whatever Loki was eating at the time.

 

“Served you right,” Loki said, grabbing down the large plastic container and moved to sit at the breakfast bar and began to eat them. “Any news?”

 

“I heard from Clint who heard from Coulson, who has taken over the Shield Annex in New Mexico, where your brother is training new recruits; should I say kicking ass while still mortal until worthy, that Thor got hit by a car the other day,” Tony smirked.

 

“What?” Loki asked, candy midway to his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry, wasn’t serous, the car was only backing up and he got a bump on his head. But on the bright side, he seems to have become smitten with the woman driving it…a Doctor Foster.”

 

“If she’s that bad a driver, she’d have to be a doctor, though you’d think one shouldn’t go around making her patients.”

 

Tony laughed. “Wrong type of doctor. She’s a scientist, anyway, Coulson said it’s the first time in ten years he’s seen hope for your brother.

 

“You’re not going to go on some tangent about the power of love again are you?” Loki asked while eating more of his candy.

 

“Not so long as we can either take your parents out to eat or order in. Last time you cooked, you almost fainted from the heat,” Tony replied, moving to help Loki remove his suit jacket. “It may be cool here since this is Malibu’s winter, but I still worry about you and especially with the twins on the way.”

 

“I’m fine, I had mother hovering in-between meetings and Laufey before and after” Loki grumbled. “Though he said things have changed dramatically since the chest of Ancient Winters was returned and is insisting we come for another visit soon. Said after the twins are born,” Loki said barely stopping himself from speaking with his mouth full.

 

“Your mother is worried as she knows it was difficult for you last time with Dania, baby horns kind of tore you up inside,” Tony said softly so there was no chance either of the children could over hear them. “Did you ask your father about them, since you said you never saw a Jotun with them before?”

 

“I did, he said if I were to take my true form for over a year I’d get them too. Seems it’s a genetic trait of those born of the Ymir blood line, as my Dam was. Damon will get them if he learns to shift into a Jotun, though his magic isn’t as strong as his sisters since he tends not to practice it,” Loki said glaring at Tony as if it was his fault.

 

“First our children are geniuses, like their parents, and I can’t fault our son as he’s part Stark, science is in our blood,” Tony smirked.  

 

Loki closed the container and moved to place it way, while removing his tie. “Jarvis, be a dear and order dinner for our family and my Parents if you please. That one restaurant they loved so much if you can manage it.”

 

“I’d be delighted, sir and welcome home.” Jarvis replied.

 

“Always a pleasure knowing I can count on you to keep an eye on my children…and Anthony,” Loki smirked.

 

“I do my best, sir.”

 

“Hey!” Tony protested. “I am not a child and I have taken great care of our kids.”

 

Loki kissed his Anthony. “Indeed you have,” he purred. “It is when you are alone in your lab that you digress,” Loki teased.

 

“I can’t help it, it’s my go to place,” Tony replied.

 

“I need to take a bath,” Loki said as he pushed gently away from Tony. “I’d ask you to join me, but I am sure you have things to do to be sure this place passes my inspection,” Loki grinned.

 

Tony groaned. “Seriously? If this place were any cleaner, they’d have to place a sterilize seal on the front door,” he whined. “You were never this bad before, why now?”

 

“Twins,” Loki said as he moved passed his husband and headed to the stairwell that lead to their room.

 

 “I think it’s all this official ‘Council’ stuff, if you ask me,” Tony gripped.

 

“The council has only been officially in place for the last four years,” Loki said in return stopping midway up the stairs. “It’s in its infancy and something never tried before in the entire Nine.”

 

“You got the idea from our United Nations,” Tony replied from the foot of the stair well.

 

“Mayhaps, but I was wise enough to limit the amount of representatives so we could get things done,” Loki smirked.

 

“Did Hela shown up yet?”

 

“If you have attended the meetings as you should as a representative of Earth, you’d know she never plans to do so. She realized the invitation was one of respect, but that she rules the dead and cannot impose herself on the living,” Loki replied.

 

“Whatever, we both know you came up with the idea so you wouldn’t have to take on Asgard’s and Jotunheim’s throne at the same time,” Tony said moving up the stairs to stand next to Loki.

 

Loki grins. “You can’t prove that.”

 

“Perhaps. But I do know one thing,” Tony smirks also.

 

“Oh and what that?”

 

“That if you want to bath alone, you’re going to have to beat me the tub…no magic!” Tony said as he slipped past his husband and ran up the stairs two at a time vanishing around a corner.

 

Loki shook his head and laughed. “Jarvis?”

 

“No worries, sir. I will keep an eye on the children why you and Mr. Stark play,” Jarvis replied, sounding very amused. “I’ll also have the bots cleaning up as well.”

 

“I’d be lost without you, Jarvis, Thank you,” Loki said as he made his way up the stairs, allowing his Anthony to set up their exuberant and humongous tub. As he moved past his children’s rooms, seeing them using their skills; Damon his affinity for inventing gizmos to clean his room and Dania her magic, with supervision, he started to think about his life. He wondered if he’d still have been so fortunate had he did anything different in his life as he entered their bedroom.

 

“Come on slow poke,” Tony tease from their bath room.

 

Loki turned and closed the bedroom door and locked it for adult privacy, then turned back to face his husband who was stripping, so many scares from long ago, gone upon receiving the golden apple as a wedding present from his parents. But the reactor stayed, even after the shrapnel was gone; it was simply a part of his love, and Loki would have it any other way.

 

 

When he saw his love, adding bubble bath to the tub, his heart thumped like it had so long ago upon meeting him, yet a chill ran down his spine as the thought came to his mind, that no…no he wouldn’t have had this at all if he’d taken a different path. He wasn’t sure where the turning point was, but he was beyond grateful that where ever it was, he’d take this turn instead down a different road.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the New Avengers members
> 
> Silver Fox- All sleek silver and grace, Fox like face mask, with one large circle and four tiny ones above (paw print like) in center, color is green, though magic shot out is blue to fool Asgard, until after events then goes to regular green, repulsor is white like Tony’s, has a vibranium rod for melee combat, and regular throwing knives and those with explosive tips. [Loki]
> 
> You know the rest. Thanks for reading 
> 
> Steel Sentinel- Royal blue (can look black in shade) and dark silver (steel color), with regular circle power, white in color. Has heavy gun on left shoulder like war machine in film. [Rhodes]
> 
> Golden Guardian – Gold with burn orange accents, is a hybrid of two types of tech. Has Pentagram shape center that light is golden.– Gold with burn orange accents, is a hybrid of two types of tech. Has Pentagram shape center that light is golden. Is Hybird of Repulsor and Electromagnetic super field generators: Flight, speed, strength, Magnetic field manipulation (like magneto) can catch a Jet liner w/o touching it, and offensive via armored opponents. In comic books named Rescue. [Pepper]


End file.
